Glad You Came
by Crystalline Skies
Summary: After an incident, Kurt hoped he would never see Sebastian again and Sebastian hated Kurt with all his life but when Finn tries to get Sebastian and Kurt on good terms, strange things happen and Sebastian begins to want Kurt more than just a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone and welcome to my third story, which is called Glad You Came. A clear reminder that this is a _Kurtbastian _story, not a Klaine story. I'm really sorry that I'm not updating Inreto or Bloodmoon but to be honest, I was slacking off and my mind is blank out of ideas. xD**

**Special thanks to Kerwin because the reason why this story lives is because of him. :D *gives big round of applause* A lot of the scenes are his idea and ninety percent of this story is all thanks to him! :D**

**Kurt's a Cheerio here, BTW And Rachel isn't dating Finn here, but she does have a crush on him. Kurt and Karofsky are good friends here too :)**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 1**

* * *

Kurt had a really, _really _rough day at school today and he had Azimio and the entire football team to thank. It took him a very long time to remove the stains on his clothes - he really wasn't in a good mood today. In fact, he spent the entire time storming through hallways, the distinct smell of a grape slushie still lingering on him.

He never understood _why _they did that to him because Cheerios such as himself are usually at the top of the popular list. Maybe it was because he was part of the Glee Club - because he wasn't the only Cheerio getting a slushie-facial; in fact, Santana and Quinn were getting slushie-facials every day and they were Cheerios too.

Even Rachel and Mercedes couldn't cheer him up - in fact, they made him even more annoyed than he already was.

At Glee Club, they went _on and on _about who sings better; Whitney Houston or Charice and eventually, it turned into a massive diva-off, with Rachel singing Louder and Mercedes singing I Will Always Love You. Then they spent half an hour, trying to tell Kurt who was the better singer. What annoyed him was why they had to turn to _him _to be the judge.

In fact, they relied on him _all _the time. They were Kurt's best friends, but it was enough to give him a headache.

His father wasn't much help either. He spent the entire day watching a marathon of Deadliest Catch, completely ignoring Kurt's woes. He tried to pay attention but as soon as Kurt said something, Burt's attention would be fixed to the screen.

Kurt loved his dad, but he was really upset that he cared about how a bunch of people go fishing than him.

Lima Bean was, he guessed, his only hope of happiness for today. (asides Breaking Dawn Part One that's coming later that night) What he really, _really_ wanted right now was his grande non-fat mocha and that warm slice of cheesecake he loves a lot. That was usually enough to make him happy after a hard time at school.

He stood in line patiently, humming to Where Do Broken Hearts Go, waiting for the person in front of him to finish taking their order so that he could grab his mocha, his cake and watch his Twilight movie. After a few minutes, the person in front left and Kurt walked forward...

...until a guy cut in front of him.

He gave Kurt a wink before pursuing his order. Kurt payed no attention to this. As if he was gonna let this guy make his day worse. He waited patiently for him to finish his order while trying his hardest not to think about certain events that occurred earlier.

"Hey, thanks again." The boy winked. Perhaps he was teasing Kurt. He scurried off, looking for a seat.

Kurt, again, paid no attention to him. He made his steps to the counter, ordered his usual coffee order and that cheesecake he was most looking forward to. "I'm sorry sir, our previous customer just ordered our last slice. Would you like something else instead?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and immediately, Kurt felt so angry and pissed that he had to resist the urge to attack someone.

The guy bought _his _cake... _his_ cheesecake.

Raged, he stormed to the guy, who was eating _his _cake heartily, ignoring the barista telling him that he forgotten his mocha.

But Kurt was far too angry to focus on anything else - except the person that took his _damn _cake.

"Excuse me," Kurt said firmly and the guy stared at him, smirking at him but Kurt could see confusion in his eyes. "But I believe you cut the line and took _my _cake."

The guy's face remained calm and he was still smirking but Kurt could tell he was slightly pissed.

"So? Why didn't you stop me from cutting in line? And technically, I already paid for it."

Kurt stomped his feet, kinda like a spoiled brat. "Give it back - it's _my _cake! You cut in line so it's mine!"

The guy was scowling now. "What can I do? _Barf_ it out?"

"Then why the hell did you _cut the line?_"

"I told you, you allowed me to - why are you getting on my back just because I bought your favourite damn piece of _cake?" _he asked, _very _pissed now. "It's just cake!"

Kurt knew he couldn't fight back because he _did _have a point there - but that didn't stop him from getting angrier and more stressed. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

He was now boiling with rage and hate now. He knew he couldn't fight back with what the guy's saying (it's true, it _was _just a damn piece of cake) but unfortunately, before he could stop himself, he heard a loud _smack _and he found himself staring at the hand-print on the guy's face.

_His _hand-print.

The guy stared at him, shocked and speechless. Kurt's hands were covering his mouth and quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kurt squeaked. Quickly, he ran before the guy could come to his senses, blushing when he realized he caught the attention of everyone.

* * *

Kurt took all night to calm down after the incident over at Lima (in fact, he missed his movie too) but eventually, he calmed down when he realized that meeting guy again was a one in a million chance - there was _no way _he was going to meet a person he met in Lima Bean, would he? There was no chance for that!

He sighed, walking over to his locker, taking his books out and he could feel somebody's body warmth coming from behind him. He spun around quickly to find someone standing in front of him, looking very worried as he stared at his schedule.

Finally, he turned and noticed Kurt.

"E-Excuse me, I'm new here," he stuttered. "Can you please help me get to the chemistry lab?"

Kurt pitied him - because he remembered his first day at McKinley. Instead of helping, the jock who he asked for directions (who turned out to be Azimio) guided him to the bathroom, where he got a really _horrible _swirly. Then he was sent to the principal's office because he confronted Azimio and ended up slapping him.

Apparently, if he slapped someone, it would always end up badly for him.

Kurt didn't want to be that kind of person.

Kurt smiled eventually. "Yeah sure," he said brightly. "It's my pleasure!"

The boy smiled back and stuck out his hand to him. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson," he said. "Thanks a lot for this - the past few people I asked to help me threw a slushie at me." He shuddered at the thought. "I wasn't expecting you to help me, coz you're a cheerleader and I expected you to be... well... kinda like them."

Kurt shook his hand, staring into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. "Kurt Hummel." he replied. "And don't worry, I'm not like that. Well, I'm the I'll-burn-you-down-if-you-take-my-spotlight but not the come-in-my-school-and-I-spray-whip-cream-on-you."

Blaine laughed and Kurt found himself laughing with him. Their eyes met and Kurt blushed, immediately looking away. "C'mon, class is about to start," Kurt stuttered and Blaine stared at his wristwatch and pouted.

"Damn, you're right," he mumbled. "Let's go."

The walk from his locker to the chemistry lab with Blaine was the best two minutes of his life - Blaine was talking with him for what seems like_ forever_. Blaine was really friendly and kind and Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him - he loved his smile, his attitude and how nice he was.

"Oh, shoot - we're here already," Blaine muttered, staring at the doorway to the chemistry lab. He smiled at Kurt. "Well, see you later, okay? I think I'll need more help getting around here. So, after class?"

"After class," Kurt repeated, slightly breathless.

Blaine nodded, smiling at him once last time before entering the chemistry lab. It took Kurt a few seconds to pull Blaine away from his sight. He was sure his cheeks were flushed.

* * *

Mercedes and Rachel were giggling madly, both eager to learn about Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed, trying to urge them to get back to the movie but they looked like they wouldn't budge until he told them something. They scooted to the side of Rachel's bed to give Kurt room to lay back.

"Oh c'mon, Kurt - please tell us!" Rachel urged impatiently. "We both always tell you about our crushes but you always keep to yourself - but we won't let you hide it any more; now tell us!"

Kurt sighed. "Fine, fine. His name's Blaine Anderson okay? He was lost and he asked me for help. I couldn't leave him all lost and helpless so I decided to help him, okay? The walk to the chemistry lab was really short - like only five minutes - but I don't know... he was really nice to me." Mercedes and Rachel squealed in absolute delight. "Jeez guys, it's just a crush." he scoffed.

"Shut up, Kurt - shut _up!" _Rachel squealed, flailing like a duck being chased by a dog. "I wonder how it feels like to be in love?" she sighed romantically. "Well, I do have a crush on Finn.."

_"Finn?" _Kurt blurted, almost choking on the fries in his mouth. "My_ stepbrother, Finn?"_

Rachel scowled. "Yes. Do you have a _problem _with that?"

Kurt turned away, pretending to be very interested with his fries. "No..." he muttered uneasily.

Mercedes waved it away. "Who cares about that, Rachel? Kurt finally has a crush!" she squealed.

Kurt gaped at her. "_What - 'finally has a crush'?" _

She shrugged. "It's true."

Kurt kept him mouth shut; she didn't have to know about his past crushes anyway.

Rachel grinned. "You know what, Kurt? We're going to do the best we can to make you win him over."

"What? Why?" he whined, annoyed.

Mercedes make a _tsk-tsk _sound and wagged her finger in front of him. "Now now, Kurt - I know you want him really badly and we're best friends - we need to make your dreams come true." Before Kurt could protest, she was already grabbing her clothes to change and Rachel was doing the same thing.

"Wait _now?" _Kurt said. "It's night!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It's 7.34, the mall closes at 10.30."

"And do _what_ - buy clothes? I need to be in my Cheerios uniform at school, remember? - or else Coach Sue would egg my car or something - or worst, kick me off the Cheerios."

Rachel laughed. "It's just one day, how bad could it be?"

Kurt gnawed nervously on his lip - he didn't really want to get on her nerves because she could either scream insults at him like a barbarian or throw furniture around, like she does whenever Principal Figgins refused to increase her salary. Yet again, however, he could always change before Cheerios practice. So how bad could it be?

"Fine." he sighed, raising his arms to surrender.

Before he knew it, he was stuck in the mall, wearing just about every single thing Mercedes and Rachel liked (including a rather bright pink looking tuxedo that made Kurt scream "No!" when they asked him to try it out) and soon, Mercedes and Rachel came with four shopping bags filled with clothes.

"Oh my God, did you guys buy _everything?" _Kurt yelped.

Mercedes waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, pretty boy - it's makeover time."

* * *

Kurt's face was red as he walked into the hallway, wearing the clothes Mercedes and Rachel bought for him - which was a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest, skin tight jeans and with a pair of black gothic boots. Normally, he wouldn't be ashamed to wear something fashionable.

In fact, he was embarrassed that Blaine would realize what he's trying to do.

But in a way, he knew he would attract Blaine's attention because when he was strolling down the halls, a girl went over to him and asked if he wanted to 'hook up' with her, which made Kurt shriek and run before she got a chance to kidnap him or something.

Blaine was at his locker, his eyes fixed to a history book.

"H-hey Blaine," Kurt stammered. _God, why am I so nervous?_

Blaine smiled brightly upon hearing his voice but when he turned to look at him, his smile faded and his eyes looked at Kurt up and down. Kurt blushed.

_Blaine's checking me out._

After about three seconds (which felt like years to Kurt), Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You look really nice today, Kurt," he said, smiling. Kurt felt his face turning bright red. "So, you wanna go get lunch together at recess? I really want you to be there coz... you're my only friend here."

"Yeah s-sure," Kurt stammered.

Blaine grinned happily. "Alright, see you then?"

"Y-yeah."

Blaine waved him goodbye and left quickly and Kurt cheered silently because apparently, Mercedes and Rachel's tactics were working - maybe their plan of getting him with Blaine would work. Kurt was praying hard so that things _would_ go according to plan.

"Hey there, Kurt," a voice called.

Kurt turned around and saw Finn grinning happily at him. "Oh, hi Finn."

Finn eyed him up and down. "Nice clothes, Kurt, but why aren't you in your Cheerios uniform? Won't you get beaten up by Coach Sue because of that?"

"I'll just change before Cheerios practice," Kurt shrugged.

"Well, okay - but you don't really get out of your Cheerios uniform... why are you choosing to wear normal clothes now?" Finn asked.

Kurt grinned. "For no reason..."

Finn closed his locker, looking like his brain was trying to figure the mini-puzzle Kurt set up for him. "It's a guy, isn't it?" he guessed. Kurt smiled, which made Finn laugh. "I _knew _it!" Kurt giggled.

"Finn?" another voice called and Kurt blinked a few times. _Wait a second..._

Kurt turned around and found himself face-to-face with a tall, rather attractive-looking person. Their eyes met and Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. The man raised an eyebrow, his eyes flared, the rage and hate in his eyes clearly visible.

"Sebastian? Kurt?" Finn called, slightly confused.

"_You," _Sebastian growled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :D**

**Sorry if it sucks, I was kinda sleepy xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the reviews/alerts and whoever added this to their favourites - it means so much to me! If I combined the reviews I got in Chapter 1 for Inreto AND Bloodmoon, it's not as much as this story's so I bow to you guys! *bows down* :D**

**For now, Inreto and Bloodmoon will be put on a hiatus until this story reaches Chapter 5 because for now, my focus is here (sorry, Inreto and Bloodmoon lovers. I'm really sorry but I have no idea what to write).**

**Special thanks to Kerwin again for beta-ing. I know you're reading this, Ker :P Thank you so much for telling me which part didn't sound right :D *hugs Kerwin***

**Oh, and Finn and Sebastian are best friends. And Wes never left Dalton - reason why: I miss him.**

**I just watched Dance With Somebody, it was amazing - especially the Klaine scenes ; w; I knew Kurt loved cheesecake xD**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 2**

* * *

Sebastian had never been so humiliated and embarrassed in his entire life, well, until that... _freak _slapped him in the face in _public _and ruined his entire day and what pissed him off was that he got into this mess just because of a stupid damn piece of cheesecake; _cheesecake! _

The moment he saw the boy raised his hand to slap him, he knew he was already too late to dodge him and his cheek burned with pain. He could feel the eyes of everyone in Lima Bean fixed on him but he was too stunned to react, because this was the first time someone dared to stand up to him.

He cursed his name again and again, swearing that when he got the chance, he would make that boy's life more miserably than it already was.

Sebastian sighed as he knelt over the sink, his eyes brimmed with hate as he stared at the hand-print on his cheek - not stopping until he heard his cellphone ringing. He reached into his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey there, Sebastian," his good friend, Finn, said cheerily.

"Oh, what's up, Finn? I haven't seen you ever since your big game last week."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that - Quinn spent the entire week dragging me along the hallways with the 'my-boyfriend-is-famous' look."

Sebastian scowled. "Quinn only wants popularity and you should know that - it's the reason why I don't date girls; heck, that's the reason why I'm not _attracted _to girls. Be a man and break up with her, already - a girl like that is only gonna bring you more trouble."

Finn sighed sadly. "I know that, Sebastian - I just... she's my first love, okay?"

"And that's why I don't do love, either."

Sebastian could hear Finn sigh again. After 5 seconds, he could feel Finn becoming his normal, cheery self. "How about you come by to McKinley when school's over and hang out over at the bar?" Finn suggested. "Drinks on me - sound good to you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "We both know what happened the last time we went to the bar. I can still smell vomit in my car and I am not gonna pay to get it cleaned up."

Sebastian could feel Finn raising his arms in defeat over the phone. "Fine, fine - no bars. Then... you just wanna tag along with wherever Puck's heading?"

"Fine," Sebastian said, shrugging. "I'm just in a real horrible mood today - some moron slapped me on the face just because he couldn't have his fucking piece of cake, I've never seen anyone acting like such a bitch."

"Someone _slapped _you? Jeez, you must be having a hard time - you alright, dude? The guy must've been in a bad mood or something because there's no other reason why they slapped you."

"That's no excuse," Sebastian snapped. Then he saw a message appear on the screen which said, _WARBLER MEETING, NOW. _"Well, I gotta go - Warbler meeting."

"See ya."

Sebastian ended the call and took one last time to inspect his face one last time before leaving.

* * *

"Thad, David, Wes, there better be a good reason why we're gathering here now or else I'm going to -" Sebastian stopped and looked around and noticed a familiar was missing; their lead singer and the best singer they had - Blaine Anderson. "Where's Anderson?"

"That's the problem, Sebastian, we just lost our lead singer," Wes said, almost chewing on his gavel. "We need a lead singer before Sectionals or else we're fucking screwed. I don't want the Warblers to lose to the New Directions for the second time in a row."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Is _that _why you called us here? Jesus, just pick the best singer."

"That's the problem; I don't _know _who's the best singer because I gave Blaine the spotlight all the time," Wes said nervously.

David rolled his eyes and mumbled the word 'idiot' at him, which made Thad almost burst out laughing. Wes glared at them, silencing them both immediately.

"So, all in favour of holding auditions?" Thad suggested, eager to get Wes's furious eyes off him. Most of the Warblers raised their hands. Sebastian didn't agree, however - because he knew there was a faster solution, rather than spending the entire day holding auditions.

Sebastian sighed. "Can't you just pick the best singer there is? Then we would have much more time to practice and get ready for Sectionals rather than having auditions and wasting precious time listening to people sing. So, any candidates?"

The Warblers stared at him because he was one of the first to ever stand up to the council. "What?" Sebastian asked, annoyed. "Why are you all looking at me?" Then finally, it hit him.

"Me?" he said, befuddled. "_What?" _Sebastian then smirked. "Finally, you guys understand that you need me to kick the New Directions' ass."

Thad groaned, rolling his eyes. "All in favour of Sebastian being the lead singer?"

Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

Sebastian walked around the hallways of McKinley High, looking for Finn but unfortunately, it was the first time he has ever been to McKinley.

He was in a real good mood today because when the Warblers made him the lead singer yesterday, he knew that he now had the spotlight - and he was never going to let it go. He couldn't even remember the person who slapped him any more.

He has asked a few cheerleaders where Finn was but they were too busy staring at him to even notice what he said. When he tried to grab their attention again and said a simple 'excuse me', they were squealing "Oh my God, he's so hot!" over again and again.

Sebastian rolled his eyes when they started asking him for his phone number, walking away. "_Girls," _he scoffed. He sighed, beginning to think McKinley High was some kind of maze before spotting his friend by his locker, talking to a boy.

"Finn?" he called.

Finn looked at him happily, raising his hand as a hello and the boy turned around and froze upon looking at his face. Their eyes met and Sebastian clenched his fist furiously, trying his best to barbecue him with his rage-filled eyes.

"Sebastian? Kurt?" Finn called, slightly confused.

"_You," _Sebastian growled and the boy, Kurt, staggered back nervously.

"Y-you," Kurt stuttered. "I-I..."

"Want me to repay you for what you did at Lima Bean?" Sebastian growled angrily, clenching his fist harder, trying his best to keep calm but he was just too pissed to care. "Might want to explain why you _attacked_ me for eating a piece of cake?"

"I said I was sorry!" Kurt squeaked.

"Not good enough," Sebastian snapped. He raised his fist to punch him but Finn shoved him back, standing in front of Kurt protectively but at the same time, he looked very confused. "What the_ fuck,_ Finn? _What the fuck?"_ Sebastian yelled furiously.

"I don't understand why you two are fighting but I'm guessing that Kurt slapped you. You're my best friend, Sebastian - but I'm afraid family comes first." Finn said defensively. Kurt was frozen, breathing heavily. "Kurt, what's the matter?" Finn asked.

"_Family?" _Sebastian sneered. "He's your _stepbrother? -_ the _'awesome'_ person you talked about?" Finn seemed to ignore Sebastian.

Kurt then narrowed his eyes in rage and stepped forward, which made Sebastian flinch because he thought he was going to slap him again. Sebastian hated how Kurt could manipulate him just because of that one slap.

"You _useless _asshole," Kurt growled, prodding him hard in the chest and Sebastian stumbled back in slight surprise. "I wasn't in a good mood back then, so you have no chance to get angry with me!"

"That didn't give you the right to slap me at the face," Sebastian snapped.

"Maybe I _wouldn't _have slapped you if you were _nicer to me!" _Kurt yelled. "A simple 'I'm sorry' would've been nice, _wouldn't it?_"

"Stop it you two," Finn sighed tiredly. "You two fight like a married couple!"

Kurt's face turned bright red and Sebastian's jaw dropped. "A _married couple, _Finn? - as if I'd marry this asshole!" Sebastian said angrily. "And for the last time, _I don't do love!"_

At the exact same time, Kurt had said, "Ew, Finn - _him? Seriously?" __  
_

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" Finn yelped. "And can you guys just _please _stop? You're attracting a lot of attention."

Kurt and Sebastian glanced around and noticed students surrounding them, looking curious and Kurt's face turned bright red when he saw Mercedes, Rachel and worst of all, Blaine, watching him argue with Sebastian. Blaine was staring at Kurt, mouthing "what's going on?" when he noticed Kurt was looking at him.

Blaine then stared at Sebastian. "Sebastian?" he said curiously.

"Hey there, Anderson," Sebastian muttered. "Enjoying the show?"

Blaine stepped back nervously, as if threatened by Sebastian. Kurt didn't really blame him - Sebastian looked really intimidating when he was angry and he was so _tall _and Blaine was so short. But Kurt began to wonder how Blaine knew Sebastian - maybe they used to be in the same school.

Sebastian seemed to be very uncomfortable by the people staring at him because he began to clench and unclench his fist and eventually he returned to his calm expression and with that, everyone left, including Blaine; who gave Kurt a small smile before leaving.

"You guys have issues, don't you?" Finn sighed. "You need to solve this problem, seriously - before it gets worst."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh.. like your relationship with Quinn." Kurt thought it was impossible, but he found himself nodding in agreement to something _Sebastian _said.

Finn looked as if he was pretending to ignore that. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Got bored - I wanted to tell you something but your stupid brother made me forget."

Kurt scowled.

"Whatever. Movie tonight, alright?" Sebastian said, beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, whatever." Finn said before leaving. Kurt shot Sebastian one last scowl before storming back to class.

* * *

Kurt chewed his food angrily, glaring at Finn so hard that his stepbrother was having trouble swallowing his food - how could he be best friends with _Sebastian Smythe? _Kurt couldn't even understand why someone would want to be friends with Sebastian.

"Uh, mom?" Finn said, trying to ignore Kurt. "Me and Sebastian" - Kurt almost bended his fork upon hearing _his _name - "and a couple of friends are going out to watch a movie. Can I go?"

Carole smiled sweetly at him. "Of course you can, sweetie."

Finn grinned. "Thanks mom!"

But before he could stand up from his chair, Carole spoke again.

"But on one condition."

Finn froze, looking very nervous and Kurt knew that he was afraid because Burt and Carole may have found out about him sneaking out at night to Quinn's place. Part of Kurt felt sorry for him because if he _did _get caught, he would definitely be _dead._

"We want you to bring Kurt along."

Kurt dropped his fork. "_What?" _

The thought of spending time with Finn was bad enough but that would mean one thing, he had to see Sebastian _again. _He recoiled at the though.

Burt nodded. "That's right, Kurt - you've been really busy with the glee club lately that I think you need some, you know, time to relax and I want you to spend more time with your brother."

"I don't want to spend time with Finn," Kurt protested. "The last time we 'spent time together', he took me to a _strip club, _and frankly, I spend time with him _all _the time - we go to the same school and we live in the same house, Dad!"

"Then go and make new friends -"

"_New friends?"_ Kurt choked, nearly spitting out the salad at the thought of becoming _friends _with Sebatian. He didn't even want to go within six metres of that boy - he would rather kiss a _toad _or his Aunt Mildred than become _friends_ with him. "But I prefer Rachel and Mercedes and Dave!"

"Yeah right," Burt scoffed. "Three days ago, you complained about how Rachel and Mercedes drive you crazy with their insane competitions about who's voice is better and you don't see Dave often any more ever since he transferred to another school - just try to make new friends, Kurt. I know you're happy ever since you met this Blaine kid but you know, you need more than just one friend."

Kurt blushed at the mention of Blaine's name. "Dad, I don't want to - "

"Just try it out, Kurt." Burt said.

Kurt stared into his father's eyes and sighed, knowing how much his father wanted him to do this. He couldn't disappoint him - he just didn't have the heart to do that, even if he had to face Sebastian again.

"Fine."

* * *

"What is _he _doing here?" Sebastian demanded furiously. He faced Kurt. "Get away for here - you're not welcomed."

"Um, yes he is," Finn said uneasily. "My dad said he had to follow me."

_"Why?"_ Sebastian retorted. "Is he too afraid to be _left out_?"

"Shut up!" Kurt snapped, shoving Sebastian a step back. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You know _damn well _what my 'problem' is." Sebastian snarled.

"Can you two just keep quiet?" Finn groaned. "Oh, there's Nick and Jeff!" He skipped away happily to greet his two friends, leaving Kurt and Sebastian who were glowering at each other with hateful eyes.

"You made today the worst day of my life," Kurt sighed, still slightly raged. "Can we just forget about what happened and just, you know, go back to our normal lives?"

Sebastian sneered. "Not a chance."

Kurt sighed. "Just _stop _it, why do you want to fight anyway?"

"As you can see here, whatever-your-name-was -"

"_Kurt Hummel."_

"Fine, _Kurt, _whatever. As I was saying, I am the type of person who loves revenge, you see? After what you did in Lima, I swore that I would make your life three times more harder - no matter what you do and no matter what happens, it _will _be harder." Sebastian growled in a low, threatening voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I would like to see you try. Why don't you just hit me now?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Are you _more_ of an idiot than I think you are?" he scoffed. "Of course not - Finn doesn't want me to so I won't, but I would be _more _than happy to punch you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Sebastian clenched his fists. "I'm outta here - I can't _stand _being close to you." Angrily, he turned around and stormed off through the road.

He barely made three steps before hearing a loud honk from a car and a loud "watch out!" from Kurt.

Then everything happened so fast.

Before he knew it, Kurt had pulled him just in time to save him from getting hit; Kurt just saved him from _dying_. Sebastian's heart was pounding rapidly and he could only think of one thing - _Why did Kurt save me? _Kurt's heart seemed to be pounding just as fast as his was.

"H-hey, a-are you o-okay?" Kurt asked gently, his voice pitched and high, and Sebastian realized he was shaking in fear. _Does he actually _care _for me? _"Please say something." Kurt said.

Sebastian then seemed to realize that Kurt had his hands around his waist and that he was actually _hugging _him - he could feel Kurt moving his hand so that his fingers could feather gently through his hair and Kurt's eyes were filled with concern and worry, staring intently at him.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing. At first, he knew he had to save Sebastian because it was the right thing to do but something inside was telling him something but he couldn't really tell what it was. He didn't really know how he ended up hugging his arch-enemy but he couldn't control himself.

Something was telling him to do it. So he did.

Sebastian's hair was really soft, he like the way it felt through his fingers and he pulled back to look deep into Sebastian's beautiful green eyes and his lips looked so soft -

Kurt's eyes widened and he jumped back, his heart pounding. _What the hell was I doing?_

Sebastian looked very puzzled. He tried to sink in what had happened before saying a word. "Um, t-thanks?" he said, as if the word 'thanks' was hard to say.

Kurt didn't care, he simply waved his hand dismissively and walked over to Finn, Nick and Jeff. They were all asking about what had happened but Kurt couldn't even hear then - because he had never remember being so confused in his entire life.

* * *

Blaine looked more than wonderful today and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he skipped merrily to his side. Blaine grinned back. "Hey there, Blaine," Kurt said happily, blushing a little.

"Hi there, Kurt," Blaine said, looking at him enthusiastically. "What was going on with you and Sebastian that day?" he asked, sounding worried and concerned.

Kurt sighed. "Don't even remind me of that."

Blaine pouted. "All right..." Then he looked at Kurt. "Hey, do you wanna go over to Breadstix tonight? I would be really thrilled if you could come."

Kurt blushed; was what he thought was happening _was _happening? - is Blaine actually _asking him out? _His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he desperately tried to calm himself down. "O-okay, Breadstix. Tonight - I'll be there."

* * *

**Now that was long. xD Oh well, reviews are love! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, I deleted Inreto. It was stuck in my head for so long with not much plot so it had to go - I'll try and republish if I manage to work things out with it but I don't dare to delete Bloodmoon so don't worry about it.** **:) Sadly, I'm the kind of person who gets easily unsatisfied with what I write.**

**Many thanks to the people who reviewed and put this story into your Alerts/Favourites! They're the reason this story's alive. :D**

**Once again, many thanks to Kerwin for helping out! :D**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 3**

* * *

Blaine laughed, his hazel eyes shining as Kurt told him a joke. Kurt loved to see Blaine look that way - he looked dazzling and Kurt never wanted to take that smile off his face.

The dinner at Breadstix was wonderful and he really enjoyed being with Blaine. His heart was racing the entire time, asking himself why would Blaine invite him to dinner and why is it just the two of them?

Does this mean that they were dating?

Or was it just as friends?

Kurt twiddled with his thumbs nervously, his cheeks flushed when he felt Blaine's hand brush against his thigh. Blaine seemed to be talking about the constellations in the sky and he was pointing at them for Kurt to see. Kurt looked at him, enjoying the smile on his face.

"Oh, look!" Blaine said. "It's Venus, the -"

"- planet of love," Kurt finished and then his face turned bright red. How coincidental it was for Venus, the planet of love, to be making an appearance on his first date with someone. Kurt was silently praying that the situation didn't feel awkward to Blaine like it did to him.

Luckily, Blaine didn't seem to notice what Kurt said. Blaine looked at him. "You know what? We should do this more often - it's fun being with you." Kurt blushed. Blaine paused for a moment before speaking again, this time with concern. "Are you sure you're not going to tell me about what happened between you and Sebastian?"

Kurt paused and stared at Blaine, trying to know what's going on in his mind. Does this mean that he cared about him? Kurt bit his lip then he sighed. "I really... I really don't want to talk about it, Blaine. I mean, it's not that I don't trust you..."

"I know - it's alright." Blaine said, smiling. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I know you don't really like him and I understand why - I don't really like him either."

Kurt stared at him. "Why do you _not_ like him?"

Blaine sighed. "He used to love hitting on people, including me and then he'd treat you like crap if you refused his offer. He's been treating me horribly ever since I refused his offer." Blaine looked down sadly. "I was a good friend of his - I couldn't help but think that I did something wrong. I mean, its not that I'm saying it's bad I declined his offer; I'm sad because I stayed away from his like he was some kind of disease -"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't talk that way, Blaine. You're too good for him. He doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't be this pathetic person who follows him like a dog all the time. He treats you badly, he doesn't respect you... I do, Blaine... I respect you."

Blaine smiled a little. "Thank you - I respect you too."

Kurt blushed and smiled a little and decided he could tell Blaine. What's the harm, anyway? And so he did. The only thing he left out was when he saved Sebastian from being rammed by the car - he himself still couldn't understand the weird feeling when he was holding Sebastian - in fact, his heart was still pounding.

Blaine nodded. "To be honest, Kurt - you didn't really have to slap him."

Kurt laughed a little. "Oh, shut up," he said, punching him playfully on his shoulder.

Blaine laughed too and they both stayed silent. Kurt's heart was pounding so fast. "I should go, it's getting late," Blaine said. "See you tomorrow at school, Kurt."

"O-okay," Kurt said. "Bye."

Blaine stared at him for a moment before saying anything. "C-can I have your phone number?" he asked sheepishly. "It's alright if you don't want to give it to me..."

Kurt laughed. "Of course I'll give it to you, don't be silly." Blaine blushed and he scratched the back of his head. They exchanged phone numbers before finally saying goodbye.

Even before we went to bed, Kurt head was still spinning.

* * *

Sebastian hated owing people, particularly his enemies - mainly because he didn't know _how _to repay him in a _nice _way. So, he was angrily chewing on his lip, driving to the Hudson-Hummel's place so that he could repay (Sebastian cringed when he thought about it) Kurt.

He parked his car nearby and began to wonder if that was a good idea but he just shrugged it off and rang the doorbell. _Please don't be home, Kurt. Please don't be home... _he prayed silently. The last thing he wanted was to do something _nice _for Kurt.

The door opened and much to Sebastian's dismay, it was Kurt.

"Sebastian?" Kurt said. "Oh, I'm sorry; Finn's over at Quinn's place..."

Sebastian nodded stiffly. "I know. I... I came here looking for you." _Run while you still can! _his mind screamed but he didn't move.

Kurt stared at him blankly. "Why?" he asked, as if suspicious that Sebastian would throw a scorpion at him or tell him that Finn was in trouble so he could lead him to the sea and he would just shove him in.

Sebastian chewed his lip hesitantly. "You... you didn't let me die, okay?"

Kurt paused for a moment. "I know."

"Why?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean '_why'_?"

Sebastian groaned. "You know what I mean, Hummel. _Why _did you save me? _Why _did you help me after all that crap I put you through?"

"I saved your life - that's what matters," Kurt said firmly. "I can't see you die."

Sebastian froze, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Whatever," he spat. "Guess I owe you something."

Kurt laughed. "No, you don't. You don't have to _owe _me anything."

Sebastian groaned again. "I need to get it off my back, okay?"

Kurt thought about it, then he stuck out his hand. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Let's be friends okay? I really don't want an enemy -"

Sebastian scowled. "_No. No way."_

Kurt sighed sadly. "I knew you'd say that," he muttered, pulling his hand back. "Fine. Have it your way because, honestly, I don't want you to owe me."

Sebastian paused for a moment. In fact, he _did _want to owe Kurt something - he _did _hate him but he has an oath; to repay anyone who helped him out but the problem is that Kurt didn't want him to owe him something. Maybe he could repay in a way that Kurt _didn't _know he was repaying him.

Sebastian smiled. "Fine, that's one less problem."

Kurt frowned for a second, wondering why Sebastian gave up, but quickly smiled. "Alright, then. Glad you finally agreed with something I said," he said, making Sebastian scowled. "Now... do you want to get some coffee or something because I was just about to go over to Lima Bean..." He frowned upon seeing Sebastian rolling his eyes. "What?"

"You change like the weather, you know that?" Sebastian mumbled but he didn't decline his offer and he walked inside Kurt's house. "Fine, if you're buying."

"I'm not buying you anything."

Sebastian shrugged again. "Fine with me."

"So we're using your car?" Kurt asked, staring in amazement at Sebastian's car. He didn't exactly know what is the brand or anything but he knew it was expensive. He was a bit afraid to touch it, fearing he would make a dent even with the slightest touch. Sebastian, however, rolled his eyes and opened the car door and got in, slamming the door behind him. Kurt yelped.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt squeaked. "It's a really expensive car!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes again. "It's just a car - get in, already."

Kurt slowly climbed in, noticing how soft the seat was. "Are you done with the admiring already?" Sebastian asked, looking bored.

Kurt blushed, buckling his safety belt. "Sorry, this is the first time I've been in a really, _really _expensive car. I mean, I've seen them before in my dad's shop but I never really got to sit in one..."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. "Well, you're sitting in one now." His tone turned harsh again. "Now, will you shut up so we can get to Lima Bean already?" Kurt pouted, leaning back onto the seat, looking outside the window so he wouldn't have to look at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian looked so..._ secretive;_ not showing a single sign of fear or pain or even sadness. However, he could still remember when he saved Sebastian's life... and how frightened he looked. And how confused and shocked he was when Kurt pulled him back just in time to rescue him.

He glanced at Sebastian, trying to search for that same look on his face but there was nothing. Sebastian looked as strong and as fearless as ever.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Sebastian sighed. "You're making me lose my focus."

Kurt blushed furiously, turning away.

It was an awkward 15 minutes drive from his house to Lima Bean for Kurt - most of the time, he had trouble _not _looking at Sebastian, wondering if he could ever see his 'soft side' ever again. Kurt wasn't sure why but he preferred the softer version of Sebastian than this Sebastian. Of course, if he told Sebastian or anyone this, he might be freaked out by him or he, or someone else, would probably accuse him for having a crush on him.

And the last thing he wanted was for people to think he was in love with _Sebastian. _

"Kurt, get out of the car, we're here," Sebastian said, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt scowled at Sebastian, not because he told him to 'get out', but because Sebastian opened the car door for him.

"I can open the door myself," Kurt said, scowling. "No need to help me."

Sebastian frowned. "Well, I'm sorry for being a gentleman, then."

Kurt sighed, walking out of Sebastian's car, wincing when Sebastian slammed the door again. Kurt was starting to get a little confused; when did Sebastian want to help him? In fact, he was sure that Sebastian was doing this to repay him for saving him, despite him saying that he didn't want Sebastian to repay him. In a way, Kurt was happy that Sebastian stopped yelling at him.

"Can you hurry up?" Sebastian snapped. "Why do you walk so slow?"

Yet again, maybe not.

"Fine, fine," Kurt mumbled. "Can't you be a little more patient? Jeez, I wish you were more like Blaine..."

Sebastian scowled upon hearing him say that. "_Anderson?_"

Kurt's face turned bright red. "Yes, Blaine Anderson," he said firmly. "He's nice, kind and really gentle - why can't you be just like him?"

"Simple answer," Sebastian said. "I _don't_ want to be like him."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "I rather not tell," he said instead. Kurt felt like he should continue urging Sebastian to tell him but he didn't feel like doing that - Sebastian would probably snap at him again anyway.

Kurt sighed, his hand moving automatically to his pocket to search for his wallet. "Oh crap, I didn't bring my wallet!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Could you be any more clumsy? Forget it, I'll buy it for you."

Kurt stared blankly at him. "What? Why?"

Sebastian smirked. "What's wrong? Don't you want to accept my gentleman-like offer?"

"Fine," Kurt giggled. "Thanks for helping me. I'll pay you back, I swear."

Sebastian winked and went off to buy their coffee, leaving Kurt happy but a little confused. Kurt knew that Sebastian was probably playing some kind of game with his head because this wasn't the first time he flirted with him; Kurt simply guessed that it was just something Sebastian couldn't help but do. What confused Kurt wasn't the flirting, however.

What confused him was that he got the same, fluttering feeling in his heart when he saved Sebastian - when they were locked in that tight embrace.

_No, stop it. Stop thinking about that. _

Before he knew it, Sebastian returned with their coffee and Kurt's favourite cheesecake. Kurt frowned, thinking Sebastian was going to wave it in front of his face or savour it's wonderful taste in front of him. However, Sebastian does the complete opposite - he places the cake in front of Kurt, gesturing him to eat.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered. "Isn't it for you?"

"I 'stole' your cake, remember?" Sebastian said. He paused for a moment. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you, though. And I still think you're an annoying bastard," he snapped, but he sounded more amused than angry.

Kurt giggled a little. Was this really the Sebastian he hated for the past few days?

* * *

It was a really long day for Kurt. Mercedes and Rachel had been dragging him along on shopping sprees and movies and other stuff like that. Kurt loved spending time with them, he really does but unfortunately, it was really tiring him out.

Unfortunately, Sebastian began acting more like his former self; the bossy, arrogant pig. Kurt was sad because he was really hoping to become his friend ever since they went to Lima Bean together. Instead, Sebastian acted like he didn't remember that at all or cared. Sebastian refused to hang out with him again, saying that he only did that to repay him but Kurt knew that that wasn't the actual reason.

Kurt laid slumped on his bed, exhausted. Someone knocked on his door and Kurt smiled upon seeing his father. "Hey there, Dad," he said.

Burt smiled back. "So, how did it go? Made any new friends?"

_"Oh, it went well. I got into some kind of argument with the father of all assholes and then he walks in the street without looking left and right and then I save him and now I feel funny - yeah, it went well," _he wanted to say but instead, he just said, "It went well, Dad." with a smile. "I didn't really find any friends yet, though."

Burt smiled again. "Well, you will soon. I'm glad you're happy now, Kurt."

Kurt faked another smile. "Y-yes I am, Dad. Thank you."

"Anything to help you out, buddy. Now, if you need my help, I'll be downstairs okay?"

"Alright," Kurt said and Burt left, shutting the door behind him. Kurt sighed a little. He knew he could have told his dad that one of Finn's friends was one of his enemies but he didn't want his dad to worry about him too much - he was scared that he would get another heart attack from the stress. That was the last thing he wanted.

The other reason he wanted to do was to find out more about Sebastian. The boy is like a puzzle; there should be a way to go through and figure out what was in his head.

Because he swore he saw an innocent, frightened side to Sebastian when he held him.

He knew he shouldn't be poking in someone else's life but ever since the car incident, he had to know more.

* * *

Sebastian knew he had returned to his old self but he only did that because he didn't want Kurt being nice to him. Not that he didn't like it, of course. When Kurt smiled at him when he bought him the cheesecake, he felt so safe and warm. Now he realized that every time Kurt laughed or smiled, he felt so strong and weak at the same time - he felt lost in Kurt's glasz eyes; like he didn't know what's his name was anymore.

And he didn't like it.

So he began to treat Kurt the way he did before to get the feeling away from him. Luckily, it did work. Well, kind of. Time to time, even when he's yelling or lashing at Kurt with his vicious words, when Kurt gives him that sad look, he would feel like telling him he was only doing that to get that strange feeling off. But he never did say that to him.

Deep inside him, he could feel something struggling to be free but Sebastian couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

"Kurt, you owe us an explanation," Rachel said, watching Kurt pick at his salad. He stared at her and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _What? _"What were you doing at Lima Bean with the weirdo that wanted to punch you that day by the locker? Was he threatening you or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's just Sebastian. He has... anger issues."

"So why are you going out with him?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not 'going out' with him," he sighed, making air quotes with his fingers. "I... I saved him from being hit by a car and he said that he 'owed' me. I told him I didn't want him to owe me but then he took me to Lima Bean." In the distance, he saw Blaine waving at him, trying to grab his lunch and Kurt blushed a little before waving back, giggling.

Mercedes and Rachel paused for a moment then nodded in understanding. "Well," Rachel said in a more happier tone. "I have good news for you, Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We went to talk to Blaine about you that day -" Mercedes began.

"You _what?" _Kurt yelped, his face turning red.

Mercedes acted as if she didn't hear that. "- and we even asked him if he would date you." Kurt's face turned beet red and he opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. "Guess what, Kurt?" she said, almost squealing. "He said _maybe!_"

Kurt felt like crying. "What? Not _yes?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You need to study more about boys. When a boy says maybe, it always _always _means yes. Well, maybe it's true for like eighty or seventy-five percent, but..." Mercedes stepped on her foot to silence her. "Ouch! I'm being honest! I mean seriously, if a boy says something like that doesn't mean it's suspicious?"

Kurt sat up a little. "But that's exactly what Finn said when I asked him if he'd go out with you, Rach. But he still didn't do anything..."

Rachel blushed furiously, glancing over to where Finn was. "H-he did?" Finn waved at her, winking until Quinn rolled her eyes in her annoyance and leaned forward to make out with him, which catches Finn by surprise before kissing back. Rachel turned away in pain and annoyance but Kurt noticed his stepbrother opening his eyes and glancing at Rachel before looking at Kurt. Kurt glared at him and turned away.

"Anyway," Rachel said coldly, trying her best to ignore Quinn and Finn making out behind her. "Who cares about Finn?" she said, loud enough for Finn to hear. "He already has his 'sexy' girlfriend so who would want the talented girl destined for Broadway? I'm better off flying solo anyway... so screw him."

Kurt and Mercedes's jaws dropped. Mercedes whispered Kurt's name and pointed at Finn's direction. Finn looked sad and upset, with Quinn still planting sloppy kisses at his neck and he looked like he wanted to push her away. Kurt sighed sadly, wondering if Finn would ever stop trying to be with Quinn because of his popularity. "Rachel, you can't just say that!"

"Yes, I can!" she snapped. "In fact, I'll proof it to all of you that I can get a boyfriend just like those cheerleaders!"

Rachel then stormed off, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her. "Do you think she can do that?" Mercedes asked Kurt once everyone returned to what they were doing. "I mean, she has never had a boyfriend in her whole life - do you think she can get one in like, a day or two?"

Kurt shook his head. "I-I don't think so..." he said. "I mean, even a cheerleader can't do that. Okay, some of them can but they usually bribe them with money or sex or whatever. I know Rachel doesn't like throwing money away like that and she told us that she wouldn't have sex until she won a Grammy award or something like that."

Mercedes sighed. "Who knew love could be so complicated? I'm glad I'm not in love."

* * *

Sebastian was really upset that Kurt kept on using the "I-saved-you-from-dying" thing and blackmailed him, threatening to tell everyone that he rescued him if he acted mean to him. Sebastian _did _want to repay him but the only thing that he wanted to stop was all the blackmailing.

So he bribed Lauren Zizes with an entire jar of jelly beans to take a video of Kurt doing extremely embarrassing things. Bribing her wasn't easy because she was good friends with Kurt but when she saw the jelly beans, she finally caved in. So, she slipped a camera into the gym and the private gym where the Cheerios practised.

In about a few hours later, Lauren returned with satisfying results. She managed to capture a video of Kurt doing some extremely embarrassing dance moves. He burst out laughing when he saw Kurt falling to the floor when he was practising and he would swear like a sailor.

Time to time, he would even sigh Blaine's name and mumbled about how much he wanted to kiss him. Something inside Sebastian stirred - jealousy? Annoyance?

But he didn't care. He already had what he wanted. So the next day, he walked over to Kurt, wearing a look of triumph on his face.

"Please don't go yelling anything at me again because we both know what would happen if you do that," Kurt said, smirking with triumph. "We both agreed that we become friends and I won't tell everyone that I saved your sorry ass from dying."

"Well if I'm gonna be friends with someone, I will need some dirt I can use to blackmail them too." Sebastian said.

Kurt looked confused. "I thought we weren't friends?"

"Congratulations, you just became the only exception" he laughed sarcastically. He held up his phone and played the video.

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "G-gimme that phone!" Kurt tries to reach Sebastian's hands to snatch the phone and delete the video, he however, failed because instead of grabbing the phone, he landed his tight grip onto Sebastian's hand. Well, Sebastian _was_ reallytall.

A shiver ran up Sebastian's spine when Kurt gripped his hand but he quickly brushed it away and continued waving the phone in front of Kurt's face, taunting him. "Okay, okay!" Kurt cried out. "I'll stop blackmailing you - j-just don't put it on the Internet!"

Sebastian laughed. "Good."

Then, he walked away, leaving Kurt alone. Behind him, he could hear Kurt sob and immediately, he felt bad. He stopped himself. _Stop it, _he told himself. _You've been blackmailing your entire life - why are you feeling guilt right now? __Especially when it's Kurt, your arch-enemy? _However, something inside him stirred.

As if trying to tell him that he didn't want to be his enemy.

* * *

**I was listening to Cell Block Tango the entire time, that's how Rachel became so rebellious in this chapter xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and thanks for all the reviews, alerts and etc - I love you guys! :D *hugs everyone who is reading* I had alot of trouble trying to figure out what to do with this chapter but thanks to Kerwin, we're back on track. *big applause to Kerwin***

**I'm also sorry for the late update but I got very distracted xD But here you go, Chapter 4! :D**** Exams is also coming up and I may not be able to update frequently.**

**There's a lot of texting at the beginning - hope you don't mind. :) **

**Note: Kurt doesn't know Sebastian's gay but Sebastian knows that Kurt is gay because Finn had told him stories about Kurt before they met.**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 4**

* * *

Kurt has been avoiding Sebastian ever since he blackmailed him. He knew it was just him doing some exercises but he saw some pretty embarrassing things in that video. It's been four days and the only thing Kurt did was glance at him and turn away angrily. He didn't speak to him ever since.

He sighed, lying down on his bed, texting Mercedes about Rachel, wondering if she would ever get a boyfriend so quickly.

**From: Mercedes (Saturday, 3.45PM)  
**_Do you think she can even do that? I mean, she's been trying to get Finn's attention for the past few years with no luck. I don't wanna be mean but... I don't think she's the type of girl that guys like.  
_

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 3.47PM)**  
_I'm not sure if she can do it either, Mercedes. I mean, Finn would be hers right now._

**From: Mercedes (Saturday, 3.48PM)**_  
I know. Well, I'll text you later, I have to go visit my grandma. Talk to you later._

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 3.48PM)**_  
See you later._

He sighed again, placing his phone aside, his thoughts wandering off from Rachel to Blaine then to Sebastian again. He found himself wondering what Sebastian would be doing right now - what is he doing right now? What could he be thinking of? Then he remembered Blaine saying that Sebastian loved going to Scandals and he had a lot of 'relationships' with the girls he met.

Kurt scowled at the thought of Sebastian with someone else. He pictured an image of Sebastian kissing some random girl in the bar and he groaned in disgust. He shook his head. Why did he care? It's not like he cared about him anyway. So why bother if Sebastian ran off, kissing another girl and then-

_Stop it, _his mind screamed, as if it hurt too much to think about it. _Stop. It._

He immediately blocked out the thoughts of Sebastian. Why was he even _thinking_ about him? He was the single most irritating person he has ever know in the entire world and he didn't want to have a flashback of all those insults Sebastian threw at him - but yet again, he was, after all, very hot...

Kurt groaned and his cellphone alerted him that he had a message. He picked up his cellphone and read the message.

**From: Karofsky (Saturday, 3.57PM)**  
_Kurt, I need your help. Right now. _

Kurt blinked slowly before texting back.

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 3.58PM)  
**_Why? Did something happen?_

Kurt waited for about five minutes before knowing that Karofsky must be hesitating to tell him something, which is odd because he always told Kurt everything. So he guessed that, for now, he had to wait to see if Karofsky would tell him. So he slumped back onto his bed and began texting to Blaine.

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 4.06PM)**  
_Hi there, Blaine! I was just wondering if we could go to a movie tonight. :)_

**From: Blaine (Saturday, 4.09PM)**  
_Of course. :D I'll buy the movie tickets and the popcorn, alright? So tonight at 9.30?_

**From: Kurt (Saturday,** **4.12PM)**  
_Alright but I'M buying the snacks. You can't buy everything, Blaine. _

**From: Blaine (Saturday, 4.13PM)**_  
Fine, fine. See you tonight, okay?_

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 4.13PM)**  
_See you there. :)_

Before Kurt could even put his phone down, he saw another message - this time, it was from Karofsky.

**From: Karofsky (Saturday, 4.14PM)**  
_I'm gay._

* * *

Kurt was holding Karofsky in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be alright, trying to stop his poor friend from crying. He didn't blame him, however because he could remember how he reacted when he found out he was gay. He had cried for hours in his room, wishing that he was dead. He almost wanted to kill himself that night but luckily, he managed to tell himself that as long as he didn't tell anyone.

It was an extremely rough childhood for him. Some kids began calling him "fag" and it he cried upon realizing what the word meant. Eventually, when he was a sophomore, he finally told his father that he was gay and he was so relieved to find out that his father loved him no matter who he was. He began to feel that all his troubles were over.

Then he had a crush on Finn. He fell for him because Finn was always protecting him and he just couldn't help himself. Eventually, he regretted it because Finn revealed his true colours into a person who hated him just because he had a crush on him.

He even started calling him "faggy" and he began treating him like trash. He even made Kurt cry when he was asked to stay with Kurt in his room. Luckily, Burt chased him out. It was the first time he ever hated Finn. However, Finn apologized and came to the rescue when Azimio tried and beat him up because of the Lady Gaga costume he wore. Kurt was very thankful but he never had a crush on Finn ever since.

"It's alright, Dave," Kurt whispered. "I'm here to help."

After a few minutes, Kurt managed to calm him down and passed a tissue box to him. While Karofsky blew his nose, Kurt looked around at the walls of Karofsky's room, sad at the sight of the torn posters and destroyed photo frames hung on the wall - stuff Karofsky destroyed in his moment of stress. Kurt didn't blame him. He knew that Karofsky was probably hating himself so much right now.

"I don't know what to do, Kurt," Karofsky sniffled miserably. "I hate myself for doing this to me."

"It'll be alright, Dave," Kurt said softly, patting his back gently. "But you have to be sure you're gay first, Dave. You have to be really, _really _sure about it first. Have you ever been in love with a guy before? That's the only way to be very, _very _sure that you're gay."

Karofsky paused. "Yes. I'm in love with a guy."

Kurt smiled. A part of him was anxious to know who this special guy was but he knew he probably shouldn't be intruding someone else's personal life. "I'm a little confused, though. I heard you say that you liked girls and how hot Santana looked. Are you sure you're not bisexual or pansexual or something?"

Karofsky shook his head. "I was lying."

"How long did you know that you're gay?" Kurt asked, slightly confused. "Why did you lie about having the hots for Santana? You even dated her - that's funny, I thought she was a lesbian."

"I was really suspicious at first... ever since my friend brought me to Scandals because I kept on staring at all of them and then I eventually found out that I'm gay when I met that guy I like," he said miserably. "I lied about liking Santana because there were rumours about me 'eye-fucking'," he said, making air quotes with his fingers, "some of the football players and I had to throw them off. Me and Santana became each other's beards."

"Oh, so no wonder you two were dating," Kurt said. He turned to look at Karofsky and he noticed that he was staring at him. He felt uneasy but Karofsky wouldn't stop staring at him; part of him continued to question who exactly was this "guy I like". Fortunately, his cellphone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Kurt - it's Finn here. I was just wondering... I really need to talk to you in private now so you mind if you come home?" Finn asked. Kurt felt extremely worried because Finn sounded very upset and sad. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, I'm coming home now," Kurt ensured. "See you later, Finn."

"Okay, thanks," Finn said. "Bye."

Kurt ended the call and turned to Karofsky, who had returned to wiping away his tears with a tissue. Kurt still felt awkward after what happened before Finn called but he brushed it aside. "I have to go now, Karofsky. Finn needs my help... for some reason," he said, patting Karofsky's back. "If you need any help, call me okay? I'll be there; I promise."

"Thanks," Karofsky said, blowing his nose. Kurt left him to think about everything that just happened, still wondering who exactly did Karofsky like - whoever it was, he had a feeling in his gut that it was going to play a big role in his life.

* * *

Finn, apparently, had a crush on Rachel (like Kurt suspected) and he seemed jealous about something related to her, Kurt couldn't exactly hear what he was saying when he had a pillow against his face. "I just can't believe it, Kurt. I thought she liked me..." Finn said sadly. "Why is she treating me like this?"

Kurt sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, Finn, _you're_ breaking _her _heart. She's not the one walking around with a boyfriend and makes out with him every time you're near her and she's definitely not the one with a boyfriend. You're with Quinn, Finn, as much as I hate to say it and you're supposed to be talking about _her_, not _Rachel." _Kurt stared at his stepbrother suspiciously. "Are you even in love with Quinn?"

Finn opened his mouth but no words came out at first. "I- She's... I love her but... part of me feels like I _forced _myself to do that. But it's different with Rachel; I never wanted to love her but I just did. Now I feel so upset because she's dating Sam Evans-"

Kurt's jaw dropped and he almost tripped on Finn's dirty clothes lying on the floor. "_What?"_

"Rachel's dating Sam Evans," Finn said miserably.

_She did it; she actually found a boyfriend! _he thought, terrified and happy at the same time - happy because Rachel finally has someone that will keep her happy, terrified because of the fear that Rachel might be blackmailing Sam so he would date her. _How did she do that? _he thought again before turning around to see Finn looking as miserable as ever.

"I feel so sorry for you, Finn," Kurt said softly, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Can you go now?" Finn asked, his voice breaking. "I want to be alone."

Kurt nodded and left silently. But the moment he was out of the door, he already had Mercedes on the phone. "Mercedes, Mercedes!" he practically screamed into the phone. "Did you hear the news about Rachel or not? _Did you?"_

"Yes, I did," Mercedes said, sounding insulted. "Can we talk about something else?"

Kurt frowned. "Why are you so upset? You should be happy. Rachel got her first boyfriend!"

"Yes, and it's _Sam Evans," _Mercedes snapped.

"So what? He's cute."

"I know! I just... I don't know why do I feel so angry."

Finn exited his room, his eyes red and Kurt whispered to Mercedes that he had to leave. "Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to follow me while I just drive around. I need to take my mind off of things." Kurt nodded. "And... can I bring Sebastian along?"

"What? Why?" Kurt whined, feeling raged at the mention of _his _name.

"I want you two to get to know each other, okay?" Finn said. "Just.. do this for me okay?"

Kurt stared into his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Finn's phone and searched for Sebastian's name in the contacts. "Sebastian?" Kurt said.

"Kurt?"

"Finn's feeling down - care to join us on a drive?"

* * *

**It's short and it sucks but I'm kinda busy. I'm sorry ;_;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the alerts and etc. :D And again, many special thanks to Kerwin for helping me out and role-playing with me (but I forgot to save the dialogue) After this chapter, I'll update Bloodmoon :) **

**Lots of cheesy fluff in here as an apology of how crappy the last chapter was. :****P **

**So here you go, Chapter 5! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 5**

* * *

Kurt couldn't stand the smell of Sebastian sitting next to him in the car. Finn made them sit together for some 'bonding time' and Finn wanted to be alone. They didn't even look at each other, even if they did, they were just angry glares and Kurt inched away from Sebastian again.

At the same time, Kurt felt bad for Finn because he knew how upset he was. Finn wasn't even freaking out like he usually was whenever he drove a car - fearing he would crash into another person. This just made Kurt feel more worried than before.

Sebastian didn't feel like talking to Kurt mainly because he was too busy wondering why his best friend looked so upset. Did he get Quinn pregnant? Because if he did, that would mean that he was stuck to Quinn forever but he spotted Quinn before Kurt called him and she looked _way _too happy to be pregnant.

Then he wondered about that diva girl from the Glee Club - he knew that Finn had feelings for her, he could tell. He saw how disappointed he looked when the girl was kissing Sam by the lockers. Finn looked like the world just ended for him and he was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, even though Quinn was sitting on his lap and was touching and kissing him.

But that wouldn't make any sense - Finn had the most popular girl in McKinley High, he was the captain of the football team and he was respected by most of the students; why would he give it all up for a sad girl in the Glee Club, who was constantly getting an ice-cold slushie thrown at her face or her locker filled with spiders or something like that?

Kurt sighed, hearing his phone alerting him for a message and he moved his hand around, his face fixed on staring out of the window so he didn't have to look at Sebastian. He started moving his hand around until he felt something warm brush against him and he reached out to grab it.

And the phone _moved._

He turned around and noticed Sebastian staring at him with the "what the hell" look and it finally hit Kurt that the warm thing he touched was _Sebastian's hand. _

He felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he grabbed his phone, mumbling an apology. _I touched Sebastian Smythe's hand! Oh God, where's some hand sanitizer or soap when you need_ _one?_ Part of him, however, wasn't disturbed by that at all.

In fact, he felt a little dizzy and light-headed.

He stopped himself. _Dizzy? Light-headed?_

"Oh my gosh!" Finn said, suddenly sounding so cheerful and excited and Kurt turned around to see a _fair. _Sometimes he wondered how childish his stepbrother exactly was. "Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" Finn begged, looking too excited that Kurt decided that if that made him happy, he would just let go.

Kurt nodded, shooting Finn a smile before checking the message on his phone.

**From:** **Blaine (Saturday, 7.43PM)**  
_I'm so sorry, Kurt. I got a fever and I don't know why. :( I can't go to the movie._

Kurt felt sad but part of him was glad that he could now spend some time with Finn like his father wanted.

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 7.45PM)  
**_That's fine, Blaine. Maybe we'll go out some other time :) Get well soon._

**From: Blaine (Saturday, 7.46PM)**  
_Alright, then we'll go on that movie at next week or something. Bye. :)_

**From: Kurt (Saturday, 7.46PM)**  
_Bye._

"Texting Anderson, Kurt?"

Kurt nearly jumped back against the car after noticing Sebastian staring at him texting. He frowned, taking a step away from Sebastian. "There's a reason why it's called _private _messaging, you know," he said. "Why don't you follow Finn and make sure he doesn't spend all his money on the "Toss The Ring" game?"

Sebastian didn't listen however - he snatched the phone out of Kurt's hands and waved it in front of him, as if playing with him. "Hey, give me back my phone," Kurt protested, reaching out to grab it but Sebastian held it up high and _damn, _why was he so tall? "Give it back!"

Annoyed now, Kurt stepped hard on Sebastian's foot and Sebastian dropped his phone - luckily, Kurt caught it in time and Sebastian looked crossed, clutching his foot in agony. Kurt blew a raspberry at him and ran off to Finn before Sebastian could retaliate.

Finn, as he guessed, was busy enjoying himself at the Toss The Ring game, already holding two small kitty plush toys and three big plush toys, two teddy bears and a duck, and he only spent six dollars. Finn gave Kurt one of the teddy bears and one of the plush cats.

Sebastian walked over, slightly limping, glaring at Kurt and Finn gave him the duck. Sebastian frowned upon seeing the duck, probably not liking the smell of "circus people" on it but he smiled at Finn, thanking him for it and he cradled the duck in his arms, staring blankly at it, as if not sure what to do with it. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Sebastian's expression.

Finn continued to play more of the sidestall games - he was like a professional (mainly because he loved going to the fair and he spent most of his time mastering the games), winning almost every prize the fair had to offer.

Kurt wasn't sure what Finn did with all the prizes but all he knew was that he was getting _a lot _of them. Time to time, he would give it to him or Sebastian so now they both had plush toys and other stuff filling their hands that they had to buy a backpack to store the prizes.

Kurt then walked over to play the air rifle game. He wasn't sure why he picked that game but he was bored.

Sebastian watched him as he paid the person standing at the stall and he lifted the gun. It felt heavy in his arms and when he fired, he wasn't even close to the target.

He sighed sadly, reloading his rifle again but before he could fire, he heard Sebastian scoff. "Let _me _show you the _correct way_ to do it," he said, snatching the rifle from his hands and aiming it carefully. Kurt tried to protest but Sebastian already fired, hitting the target with great accuracy. "See? I got it."

Kurt felt like telling him that _he _paid for it but he didn't say anything because Sebastian was doing a good job that Kurt couldn't help but watch in amazement. Sebastian hit every target.

The prize he got was a _huge _teddy bear, even bigger than the plush toys Finn gave him. Sebastian stared at it for a moment before holding it out to Kurt. Kurt gasped, his face turning red. "B-But _you _won it," he protested. "It's _yours."_

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know what to do with it. And besides, I have _way _too many toys now, thanks to Finn."

Kurt smiled faintly, hugging the bear. "Thank you."

Kurt swore that Sebastian blushed for a moment but he returned to his old self just as fast. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Finn came back, staring at Kurt's bear before looking excited again. "Hey, there's a haunted maze somewhere there," he said, gesturing behind him. "Wanna come along?"

Kurt turned pale at the thought. The last time he went to a haunted house, he was shaking in fear even before they went in. Despite his claims of not being scared, Rachel and Mercedes had to convince him that no ghosts were going to jump out of the bushes and chase him. What would happen if he became like that again, especially in front of _Sebastian?_

"Fine, let's do it," Kurt said bravely. "Come on, Finn."

He pulled on his stepbrother's hand, his legs feeling like jelly, Sebastian following them. Finn glanced at Kurt uneasily, obviously sensing his uneasiness but Kurt wanted to try and overcome his fear; it's been four years since he went to a haunted maze and he wanted to 'man up'.

The moment Finn paid for their entry, Kurt was beginning to have second thoughts. The door to haunted maze was left open ajar, shrieks and screams from the people inside could be heard, followed by ghoulish noises that made Kurt's spine tingle. Kurt wanted to turn back, but he was already inside and the door closed behind him. Each of them were given a camping lantern, but they only turned on one because it was bright enough.

"Kurt, you're cutting off my blood circulation," Finn said and Kurt released his grip on Finn's arm quickly.

"Sorry!" he stuttered.

They walked a few feet forward and something howled. Kurt made an "eep!" sound and Finn laughed slightly. "It's probably just a radio, Kurt. Don't be scared - you know monsters aren't real." Finn said. Sebastian looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I'm not scared!" Kurt protested angrily, not bearing the sight of people, particularly Sebastian, laughing at him because he's afraid.

"Hey, I think I see something over there," Finn said.

"Wait, Finn, don't run off!" Kurt called out but Finn was already gone. "Finn!" he called but no one answered. Finn had left him _alone _and worst of all, he was alone with _Sebastian Smythe._

Sebastian regarded him coldly but Kurt swore his gaze softened a little when he stared at the teddy bear Kurt was hugging tightly; the bear _Sebastian _gave him. Kurt didn't know why but he treasured the bear greatly, maybe because it showed Kurt that somewhere in Sebastian's mean heart, he was a nice person. Kurt blushed slightly when Sebastian looked at him that way.

Sebastian wasn't sure what was in his head when he gave Kurt the bear. It wasn't that he didn't want to keep the bear (he could've given it to his cousin sister for her birthday) but something just _made _him do it. All he wanted to do was see Kurt smile.

Upon seeing him smile, he couldn't help but feel.. _happy. _

"So lead the way, oh brave one," Sebastian sarcastically gloated.

"Fine, if you're afraid to do it," Kurt said, snatching the camping lantern out of Sebastian's hands.

"Not afraid," Sebastian grumbled. "Can't be bothered."

"Then why aren't _you _leading, if you're 'not afraid'?" Kurt taunted, making air quotes with his fingers.

Sebastian put on his famous smile. "Because I don't want gay face to lose his dignity," he said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. So," Kurt glanced at the fork in path in front of them, "where do we go now?"

Sebastian thought about it. He then heard someone shriek from the left and he smirked, knowing that Kurt would scream if they went that way. "Left. My hunch is telling me to go left, so let's go that way." Sebastian hid his smirk, so Kurt wouldn't be suspicious.

Kurt frowned. "Why left?"

"Because my hunch says so. You can go right, if you want but I'm going left. Good luck getting out alone, Kurt," Sebastian said, turning to walk to the left path, glancing behind to find Kurt looking uneasy and frightened.

Kurt didn't want to admit that he was afraid but he didn't want to walk alone either; he didn't even care that he had to be with Sebastian. He just wanted to get out of the damn maze. "Fine, fine," Kurt mumbled. "We'll go left."

Sebastian smirked. "Ladies first?"

"Fuck you," Kurt snapped, trotting forward. "Fine, if you're such a scaredy cat. Man up a lit-"

A hideous "zombie" popped out from a hidden door from below, making moaning and growling noise before hiding again. Kurt shrieked in horror, turning pale and he froze for 10 seconds as Sebastian laughed at him. "Who's the scaredy cat _now?"_ Sebastian gloated.

"Sh-shut up!" Kurt snapped, quivering in fear, praying that Sebastian couldn't see it. "I wasn't afraid - it's a... _reaction!"_

Sebastian continued to laugh and continued to walk. Kurt followed him, ashamed that Sebastian was laughing at him. They continued walking and Kurt felt worried about his stepbrother. The last time Finn got lost, he came back looking almost scared to death. Kurt began to wonder what would Finn look like once they found him.

"Hey, I see some light over there," Sebastian said, turning off the lantern and he pointed forward.

_Finally!_ Kurt thought. The whole walk he and Sebastian took towards the whole maze is almost over, he could see daylight, which is a sign that he's about to get out of there. Kurt hated to admit it, but he's happy that he didn't have to be afraid anymore once he got out. He had hasten his steps as his excitement to go back outside was forcing him to. A smile almost flashes on his face when...

"Shriiieeeeeek!" A "ghost" lady jumped in front of Kurt, wearing a bloodied hospital gown, her eyes deep black with crimson red drippings trailing down her face like tears and she was holding a knife - obviously fake - in her bloodied hands.

Almost just as loud as the ghost, Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs and instinct forced his legs to jump back, making himself land in Sebastian's arms. Too surprised and scared to care, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, closing his eyes shut and resting his head against Sebastian's chest, trying to calm down by listening to Sebastian's heart beating.

Sebastian was surprised too, however, not at the shrieking ghost, but at Kurt. Kurt was in his arms - _in his arms!_ And more importantly, Sebastian was in Kurt's arms too. Sebastian's heart throbbed faster. This feeling... it was familiar. His face flashed a rosy pink, the heat picked up after the flash. Kurt's shaking, Kurt's heart pounding; he could feel it all. He was stunned.

Just a few seconds after that, though it felt like hours for Sebastian, the shrieking had stopped and the ghost had gone back to her hiding spot. Sebastian gazed upon a terrified Kurt, who immediately separated from him after Kurt realized that they were hugging.

"Um... we should go." Kurt said uneasily while walking away from Sebastian and into the outside world, careful to watch out for any more surprises the maze has to offer. Sebastian followed him after a few seconds, wondering what on earth had happened in there.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian didn't talk to each other at all - not even an insult or a rude comment, just _silence. _Kurt would unintentionally glance at Sebastian once in a while but Sebastian didn't even look at him; he just stared straight ahead, acting as if Kurt wasn't there. It was the first time Kurt really wanted to know what was in his head.

Finn came out of the maze five minutes after Kurt and Sebastian did. Finn was pale, his teeth chattering, his eyes wide opened. Kurt even swore that he saw some tears in his eyes and he began to wonder what was really in the other part of the maze.

"Oh, Finn - are you okay?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Hey guys," Finn said, his voice shaky. "Yeah, I'm fine. So... where do you two wanna go now?"

"I'm starving," Sebastian said. "Let's go eat something."

"But where?" Kurt asked.

"I saw some food stalls somewhere over there," Finn said. "Let's go."

There was a lot of delicious food and snacks on sale but Kurt had to resist every urge to buy them - he needed to save money so he could pay to get into NYADA. But the smell of the food was making his stomach rumble and it was hard to resist, but he did. He stared hungrily at Sebastian's cotton candy - resisting the urge to devour it completely.

Kurt frowned sadly, resting his head on the bear Sebastian gave him, his eyes fixed on Sebastian's cotton candy.

Sebastian was just about to eat his cotton candy when he felt Kurt's eyes on him. He turned around and sure enough, Kurt was staring at him - not exactly _him _but what he was holding; the cotton candy. Sebastian turned away to try and ignore him but his mind controlled him and before he knew it, he was offering his cotton candy to Kurt.

Kurt's jaw dropped, staring at the candy like it was a gift from God. What happened to the mean Sebastian? How did this nice Sebastian come here? Does this mean Sebastian is his friend now? Why did he feel like -

"Take it," Sebastian grumbled. "I don't like cotton candy anyway."

"I-I-" Kurt stammered, trying to ask why wouldn't he want it if he bought it but something told him to zip his mouth and just take it. He looked at Sebastian gently and smiled as he accepted Sebastian's gift. "Thank you so much, Sebastian."

Sebastian felt his face heat up and he scowled. "Whatever, Kurt."

Kurt pouted, tearing out a piece of the cotton candy and plopped it into his mouth. "Awww... and just when I thought we were becoming friends. I feel sad now, Sebby. I was hoping you forgotten about me slapping you..."

Sebastian did, in fact, forgotten about the slap. Well, not exactly, but he didn't care what Kurt did to him. He _did _want to be his friend but something wouldn't let him do it. "Don't call me _Sebby," _Sebastian spat angrily, his face burning now. "And I don't want to be your friend."

Kurt laughed. "Fine then, but you're gonna sit here and you're gonna eat this cotton candy with me."

"I told you - I hate cotton candy."

"Come on, Sebby," Kurt said, reaching out to grab Sebastian's hand. His hand felt warm in his own and he gently tugged Sebastian towards him. "Please?"

Sebastian was begging to God that Kurt couldn't see his blush. "Fine, fine," he muttered, sitting next to Kurt and Kurt looked happy when he agreed.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure why - but he agreed with himself that these few minutes with Sebastian was ten times better than going out to watch a movie with Blaine.

* * *

**There you go - cheesy, right? xD**

**In the reviews, tell me which scene was your favourite: the teddy bear scene, the haunted maze scene or the cotton candy scene! :D **

**To me, it's the haunted house scene. :P**

**Bloodmoon, here I come! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took a while but Bloodmoon is going, going, gone. It's a long story. At least I know have more time to update Glad You Came! :D I swear I will republish it one day. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and etc. and many special thanks to Kerry for helping me :D**

**How did you guys like the ending of Season 3?**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 6**

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about last night.

He's been expecting it to be boring and dull but it wasn't. What shocked him the most was that he had fun with _Sebastian _but he didn't really care anymore - the bear, the cotton candy, the hug (Kurt blushed when he thought about it) just made his head spin; in a good way, of course. He had even admitted to himself that he was happier being with Sebastian at that fair rather than going to a watch movie with Blaine. He didn't know why but he just did.

He hugged the teddy bear close to his chest. _Sebastian's gift, _he told himself. _For _me.

He grabbed his phone and began to dial Sebastian's number, wanting to tell him that he had a good time, that he really enjoyed spending time with him, that he wanted to do it again but before he could press the call button, he stopped himself.

Why would he want to call the person who has been his enemy since day one? Besides, Sebastian wouldn't agree - Sebastian hated him, anyway.

Disappointed and sad, he placed his phone aside. He shouldn't even be caring about Sebastian or even _thinking _about him but -

His phone rang again and his heart leapt, hoping that it was Sebastian or even Blaine but he frowned upon seeing Rachel's name on the screen. In his best _I'm-not-annoyed-by-you-calling-me_ voice, he answered the call. "Yes, Rachel?" he said.

"Oh my gosh, Sam is so _cute!" _she squealed. "He just-"

Kurt groaned - he really didn't want her to get started on another "Sam did this" and "Sam did that" stuff. "Rachel, I know he's cute but don't call me every two minutes to tell me what he did," he grumbled.

"Why not?" Rachel protested. "He's my boyfriend, I have the right to say cute things about him."

"But don't go around telling everyone about Sam like you're advertising him!"

Kurt could feel Rachel pouting from the other side of the line. "Fine, fine."

"But what about Finn, Rach? Did you forget about him already?" Kurt asked, his mind drifting off to wonder what his poor brother was doing right now; he was probably sad and blue, sitting alone in his bedroom, playing a sad song on with his guitar or he could be making out with Quinn but his mind wan't feeling like kissing her.

"What about him?" Rachel asked. "He has Quinn."

"Yes but -"

"_But he's actually in love with you. He's suffering everyday without you in his life and he's pissed off by the sight of you and Sam making out or sharing those sweet, adorable moments that _he _wants to share with you. So yeah, I really want you to keep on chasing after Finn because you have your chance, Rachel. Don't give up."_

He tried to say that but nothing came out. Instead, he found himself saying, "I just wanted to know."

"I'm over him, Kurt," Rachel said, sounding exasperated. "I don't _want_ him anymore. I'm with Sam now - I love him."

"But Rachel, I honestly don't believe someone can get over a person that fast. About five days ago, you couldn't stop babbling about Finn but now you don't even care about him anymore and all of a sudden, you have an interest on a person you barely know. It just seems... suspicious."

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, Kurt - I'm filled with surprises."

"I still don't get it, Rach," Kurt said, playing with his teddy bear. "How did you get over Finn so fast?"

"It's... a secret," Rachel said slowly.

"Okay, " Kurt sighed. "I gotta go now, someone else is trying to call me."

"Alright, bye!" Rachel said in her bubbly voice.

Kurt ended the call and answered the other one.

"Hi there, Kurt!" Blaine said happily before coughing.

Kurt blushed. "Hi, Blaine - are you feeling better?"

Blaine coughed frantically again. "Not really-" cough "-but I'm getting-" cough "-better!"

Kurt giggled. "I don't think you're feeling well at all."

"Hmmm.." Blaine said. "Maybe I-" cough "-would, if I saw-" cough "-your face?"

Kurt's cheek turned bright red. "O-oh, uh..." Luckily, another call was trying to break in and he said a quick goodbye to Blaine and he answered the call. It was Karofsky.

"Dave, it's you," Kurt said, smiling.

"Hey there, Kurt. I was just wondering... wanna go grab some coffee over at Lima Bean?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt grinned. "Sure! I'll see you there in five minutes."

* * *

Kurt didn't say much to Karofsky, mainly because Karofsky was talking a lot about stuff that didn't really make sense but Kurt didn't really mind. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Sebastian, giving him his famous sneaky smile and winked, looking amazing in his Dalton Academy uniform. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away but part of him wanted to sit by his side and just talk to him - but about what to say, he wasn't sure.

Kurt, unintentionally, glanced at Sebastian and noticed Sebastian's eyes were fixed on Karofsky and there was a flicker of something in his eyes - _confusion? Jealousy? _Whatever it is, Sebastian turned away eventually and continued to eat his cheesecake, jabbing his fork in it a little too hard.

"Kurt?" Karofsky called, taking a seat. "What're you looking at?"

Kurt quickly turned away, realizing he's been staring at Sebastian for way too long, his face slightly pink. "What? Oh, sorry. It was nothing." Karofsky shrugged and walked away to order their coffee and Kurt could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, watching him. He glanced at Sebastian and sure enough, Sebastian was looking at him.

_Oh my God, why is he looking at me? Oh my God, what do I do?_

Kurt couldn't sit still, knowing Sebastian was staring at him but Karofsky returned and that made the tension disappear. "So did you tell anyone yet?" Kurt asked. "You know, about you coming out and all that -"

Before he knew it, Karofsky's hands were over his mouth. "Shhh!" Karofsky hissed. "Not so loud!"

Kurt pouted. "Sorry." Once again, he could feel about a hundred eyes staring at him.

"And no, I didn't tell anyone," Karofsky sighed miserably. "I just-"

"Hey guys."

Kurt's jaw dropped and noticed Sebastian sitting next to him, snaking his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Kurt wriggled angrily in protest, trying to remove Sebastian's arm away but Sebastian tightened his grip and pulled him closer. "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

"Easy now, Kurt," he purred. "You didn't really mind cuddling with you yesterday so there shouldn't be any problem here." Kurt's face turned bright red and he continued to squirm in Sebastian's arms.

"Hey there, Karofsky," Sebastian said calmly, ignoring Kurt's protests. "Mind if I join you two?"

"No," Karofsky mumbled, looking away. "Go ahead."

Sebastian wrapped his arm more tightly around Kurt's waist, smirking at Karofsky. Kurt tried to protest again but no words came out of his mouth, so he just sat there angrily, his face red but that wasn't really because he was enraged - but because he could feel the confusion and the fluttering feeling in his chest; like the one he felt when he and Sebastian "embraced" at the haunted maze. Unintentionally, he found himself scooting closer to him.

"So you finally admitting to everyone that you're gay, Karofsky?" Sebastian said, a little too loud. "Well about time. You've spent _way _too long hiding in the gay bar - but I still think it's a bad idea though. I prefer you staying in the closet than coming out but whatever."

"Sebastian!" Kurt snapped ferociously, managing to free himself from Sebastian's grip.

"What?" Sebastian said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, looking insulted that Kurt escaped from him."It's true."

Karofsky looked away with a sad look on his face. Kurt was boiling with rage now - how could Sebastian be so rude and evil to a person facing hardship? Did he even have a heart? Part of Kurt wished that he was gay, so he could face the pain that he faced, and the pain Karofsky was facing now but Kurt knew no matter what he did, that could never happen - Sebastian is straight.

He could never make him gay.

But of course, Kurt didn't know that he _was _gay.

Kurt stepped on his foot angrily, which made Sebastian hiss in pain, clutching at his foot, shooting Kurt a look of hate. "Would _you _like it if I forced you out of the closet, Sebastian? It's hard to face that, you know," he snapped.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment but he had never told anyone - he can't let anyone know. "Doesn't bother me," he said finally, shrugging. "I don't see the problem."

"Stop being so mean, Sebastian. For once, can't you _use your brains?" _Kurt hissed.

Sebastian froze for about three seconds before sneering viciously. "Fine, if I'm so useless," he snapped, storming off.

Kurt gasped, catching a hint of pain in Sebastian's eyes, the guilt stabbing him so painfully in the heart. _How could I do that after what Sebastian did for me yesterday? What kind of person am I? How could I do that?_ "S-Sebastian, wait! I'm sorry!"

Sebastian didn't turn back. He headed straight out the door.

Kurt buried his face in his hands. _What am I doing? _It took him a second to find out that there were tears welling up in his eyes. Quickly, he wiped them away.

"A-are you okay?" Karofsky asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt said stiffly before murmuring a 'goodbye' to Karofsky and he sat in his car alone, allowing his mind to think about what he just did.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER.**

**Not sure if you guys find this 'angsty' but I hope you do :) I'm sorry that it's short. Kurt still doesn't know that Sebastian's gay, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. Are you guys still reading this? I will be shocked if you still are xD Great news - Kerwin wrote the entire part 2 to this story and it was _wonderful -_ don't you agree? :D Okay, you didn't read it yet xD **

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favourites! Love you guys!**

**Once again, I don't own anything.**

**Warning: some sexual related stuff in this chapter but _no smut._****  
**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 7**

* * *

Sebastian felt emotionless, his heart frozen and empty with no pain in his eyes, standing next to Finn while Finn talked about how awesome the football game was, trying to get Sebastian and Kurt talking and getting along but it wasn't working - Kurt was filing his nails uneasily, trying to stop looking at Sebastian but he would unintentionally glance at him from time to time, wincing at the sight of Sebastian who looked lost in his thoughts. He looked away, not being able to stand the sight eventhough he used to say he would do anything to see Sebastian getting hurt.

But now, he just wanted to see the familiar smirk on Sebastian's face again. He didn't even care if he had to make himself look bad to do that.

He glanced at Sebastian again and this time, Sebastian was staring back at him - his eyes cold and filled with what looked like eternal misery or burning rage or both. His face remained motionless and Kurt couldn't help but feel guilt for whatever he did - he knew that him saying that he had no brains couldn't be the problem because no one would be insulted by that.

After what felt like hours, Sebastian looked away.

Kurt wanted to say he was sorry but something inside him wouldn't let him, he didn't know what it was but he just sat still, silently praying that Sebastian knew how sorry he was. Sebastian didn't feel it, however; he stormed off, telling them that he needed some fresh air and Kurt winced for the second time, knowing that he stormed off because of him. Finn sighed sadly, staring at Kurt as if he was the person who caused all this.

Kurt stood up slowly, telling Finn that he wanted to walk for a while and Finn nodded, dialling his phone to call Puck. Kurt sighed, walking into his room to change into something more simple, wearing hiking boots which his father got for him but never touched before.

It has been a long time since he went for a walk instead of going shopping to calm his mind - and the last time he did something like this was when his mother passed away, when he was eight. As soon as he stepped outside, the cold autumn breeze blew and Kurt shivered a little - remembering that Sebastian went out without a jacket at all so Kurt was worried that he would get sick.

_Where did Sebastian go?_ Kurt wondered worriedly, thinking of Sebastian being cold and shivering in the climate, although he knew Sebastian wouldn't be put down by a cold weather, he still felt worried - even if Sebastian has been mean to him the entire time. Yet again, Sebastian has done things that has left Kurt confused and even blushing. Like the time he gave him the bear or the way he held him in the haunted maze. It didn't make any sense because Sebastian had always had this "good cop, bad cop" attitude.

Kurt didn't know where he was going, but he ended up by a lake. A lot of other people were there but Kurt kept his eyes fixed like they weren't even there. He remembered when he sat that for hours and hours after his mother died, looking up to the sky, knowing she was up in heaven. He talked, as if his mother was listening for hours and hours until his father found his sitting there, thinking he went missing - knowing Kurt would go to the place where his mother would take him.

Once again, he sat down on the soft green grass and sighed. He looked up the sky again and began to wonder if his mother was really watching him, still caring for him. He felt more safe anyway. It's been a long time since he came to this spot.

He stared into the sky, just like he did when he was eight - apparently, thinking about Sebastian; his smirk, they way he looked at him and everything else. It went on for half an hour before his eyes fluttered shut and he accidentally fell asleep to the sound of birds tweeting.

* * *

By the time Kurt woke up from his unintentional nap, it was already dark. He checked his phone to see the time, a quarter past six. Kurt rubbed his eyes, still a little bit sleepy from his nap, but decided to stand up as it is getting late. Normally, he wouldn't care about the time, but it's Saturday, he doesn't want to waste the time when he can just sit in his room and do nothing.

While walking, Kurt sighed to the view. The once cheerful spot has turned rather empty. The people that was once enjoying the lake has now disappeared, the birds that was chanting has now gone silent, the fresh breeze has turned into frozen gusts. It looked depressing.

Another sigh came out of Kurt's breath as he strolled around the once cheerful spot he had always loved. He didn't need another depressing sight, he had enough of those when he saw the way Sebastian looked. He just can't help but blame himself. Somehow, Kurt feels responsible for Sebastian's pain.

Once home, Kurt watched his brother and Puck loudly yell at each other while playing video games. Apparently, Finn cheated his way into beating Puck. Kurt rolled his eyes before deciding to go to his room where there's peace and quiet, the perfect ambiance for thinking.

Kurt scrolled up and down on his phone, trying to find the perfect song to listen to right now. But the thing is, he doesn't really know _which_ song he wants to listen to, a happy song clearly isn't a good choice, neither is a sad song. He threw his phone on the bed in frustration, but picking it back to his hands after a few seconds.

His fingers tapped onto the screen, typing a message.

_I know you're mad right now, for whatever I did, I'm sorry._

He looked at the screen, frozen, reading the message he just typed. It took him a full five seconds to start moving again, deleting every letter that was written on the screen. He can't just say sorry like that- no, he doesn't want to say sorry. He deeply inhaled then exhaled before tapping onto his phone again.  
_  
**From: Kurt (Tuesday, 7.32PM)**  
Hey._

His fingers hesitated to press send at first, but after gathering up the large amount of courage he very much needed, he finally sent the text. He just needs to hear something from Sebastian again.

Kurt impatiently waited for a reply, checking his phone every few seconds. He wondered if Sebastian got the text, so he sent himself a text which he received, so he must've got the text. After half an hour, Kurt gave up waiting for a reply, he placed his phone beside his pillow and went downstairs for a hot shower.

After his shower, he comes back to his now - too quiet - room. Puck had just left their house, not sleeping over like usual. Kurt couldn't care less, besides, one less person to cook breakfast for.

While waiting for his laptop to open, he fixed his bed, ready for someone to lie down there. Once made sure he will be comfortable in it, he hopped in with his laptop resting on a pillow on top of his lap. He logged onto Facebook just to see what's up with his friends today.

Kurt raised his eyebrow from the sight of all Rachel updates. 'Met with Sam at the park.', 'Had lunch with Sam.', 'Said goodbye to Sam.', he rolled his eyes. _Seriously, how many times does this girl need to change her status?_ he thought.

After a few hours of surfing, he logged off and removed his laptop from his bed. He isn't tired nor sleepy, but he just feels like closing his eyes and do nothing, which he does. Maybe sleeping early isn't that bad, he gets to wake up early tomorrow and- well, he doesn't know. He doesn't have plans tomorrow. Frustrated, he shut his eyes and hoped to fall asleep soon.

But of course, that isn't the case. Before he could even drift off, he heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed his phone desperately hoping it would be Sebastian replying, and it is. Kurt felt excitement rushing through his body from the sight of Sebastian's name on his phone. Too thrilled to wait, he quickly opens the text for him to read.

_**From: Sebastian (Saturday, 7.59PM)**  
Hey._

Okay, it wasn't much, but it was a reply, Kurt would like to think that his reply is somehow teasing Kurt for his very short message earlier. He starts tapping onto his phone as fast as he could, which of course causes him to make a lot of typos.

_**From: Kurt (Saturday, 8.01PM)**  
What's up? How are you? You just suddenly vanished earlier._

Kurt felt a bit stupid as soon as he sent the text. He didn't mean to sound concern, but he _did_ want to know how Sebastian was doing. Before he could start regretting, a reply comes beeping into his phone.

_**From: Sebastian (Tuesday, 8.01PM)**  
Aww, did you miss me already?_

_And he's back_, Kurt thought, even rolling his eyes at that message. He might've missed him, but Kurt's habit of denying everything has gotten in the way of that. He typed in another message, trying to sound like he doesn't care at all, but before he could even finish it, another message from Sebastian comes.

_**From: Sebastian (Saturday, 8.02PM)**  
Sorry. Anyways, did you need something?_

Kurt's eye widened. Was Sebastian saying sorry? For what? It couldn't have been for teasing. Was he perhaps saying sorry for just leaving without a word earlier? So much questions Kurt wants to ask Sebastian popped into his mind, but he stopped thinking too much and tried his best for a casual reply.

_**From: Kurt (Saturday, 8.02PM)**  
What are you doing tomorrow?_

It took one minute and a half before Sebastian texted back - not that Kurt was counting... maybe.

_**From: Sebastian (Saturday, 8.04PM)**  
Why?_

Since he didn't really have anything plans for tomorrow, he thought that maybe he could hang out with Sebastian, he really wants to talk with the guy.

_**From: Kurt (Saturday, 8.04PM)**  
Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Perhaps a movie?_

Anticipation once again struck Kurt. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait for long to get his reply.

_**From: Sebastian (Saturday, 8.05PM)**  
Are you asking me out on a date? ;)_

Kurt can't help but laugh at that one, but unknowingly, he blushed.

_**From: Kurt (Saturday, 8.05PM)**  
No, just wanted to hang out._

Kurt forced himself to laugh more. _A date, huh. Who does he think he is?_ he thought. This time, it took Sebastian two, three, four, five minutes - no, still no reply. Was he doing this on purpose? Kurt shrugged. Maybe you really can't expect too much from Sebastian. After ten whole minutes, Kurt, once again decided to just give up and go to sleep, but before locking his phone, a message arrived.

_**From: Kurt (Saturday, 8.16PM)**  
Meet you at the theatre tomorrow. I'll be there at one._

A smile flashed out of Kurt's face, he himself doesn't know why. Is it front the fact that he will be seeing Sebastian tomorrow? Or because he feels like even just a little bit, he got Sebastian to say yes to something. He put his phone away and closes his eyes, still smiling and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt's been trying to find perfect clothes for him to wear since two hours ago, and he only had forty-five minutes to go and meet Sebastian at the theatre. He felt ridiculous - he was always the type that wanted to impress but this was just stupid. Why was it that he felt like being more impressive around Sebastian? He _was _just Sebastian, isn't he?

After putting on some long-sleeved grey shirt with a black vest and some black trousers, he decided to hurry up because he had only twenty-five minutes more before he had to meet Sebastian. Luckily it wasn't far away. It took him ten minutes arrive and he saw Sebastian, wearing a casual black polo shirt and some jeans but Kurt thought he looked hot in those-

Kurt stopped himself. _Hot?_

"There you are, Kurt," Sebastian said with a smirk. He paused, scanning Kurt's body up and down and Kurt blushed. "Hot. But come on, we have fifteen minutes."

Kurt swore that he was blushing so hard that Sebastian could've seen him - Sebastian called him _hot. _Eventually, his smile faded into a frown after realizing that he was supposed to blush on whatever Blaine was saying, not Sebastian. "Um, yeah thanks," Kurt said briskly, trying to hide his blush.

The queue for the tickets but it felt like hours to Kurt. Sebastian was standing right next to him. He tried to act normal but he felt like he was going crazy - what ticked him off is that he had no idea _why. _

Sebastian looked completely at ease - there was no signs of pain or anything but Sebastian still had those slight hints of distress. Unintentionally, Sebastian hand actually held Kurt's hand, gripping tightly, looking lost in thought. Kurt, however, had his heart pounding as he tried to pull away - but Sebastian's grip was really hard and he was stuck.

"Sebastian?" Kurt said uneasily and Sebastian looked at him and yelped, pulling back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks slightly pink.

Kurt blushed _again. _The awkwardness was stuck in the air even during the movie; neither of them said a word to one another. Watching the movie was hell. Kurt offered to watch the 3D version of Titanic but Sebastian said it was 'crappy' and 'cheesy' and 'boring' and that he would die of the cheesiness in there, so instead, Sebastian chose a horror movie that made Kurt scream and shriek every five minutes and it reminded vaguely of the time they were stuck in the haunted maze together.

"Sebastian?" Kurt said, shortly after they came out of the movie. Sebastian turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm really sorry for what I said... _whatever _it was that made you upset. I'm sorry, you're not useless... I just - "

Sebastian sighed. "Its not you, Kurt."

Kurt didn't believe him though. What else would be the source of Sebastian's problems?

"It's not you," Sebastian repeated, staring into nothingness.

"Then... what's wrong?" Kurt asked slowly, daring to hold Sebastian's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Sebastian looked down, eyes widening at the gesture before he sighed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt wasn't sure why he was doing this but he felt the need to open up to Sebastian, to make sure he would be alright and he wanted Sebastian to trust him - to see him as a person who will help him. He honestly didn't now why, because Sebastian has usually been nothing but cruel to him. But... not all the time.

In fact, there were times that Kurt just couldn't explain Sebastian's attitude. He just... changed a lot.

"I swear it's not you," Sebastian mumbled. "It's... a long story."

"But I-"

Sebastian shook his head, actually smiling this time. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know you're trying to help but I don't want it."

Kurt pouted sadly - he really wanted to help but Sebastian just wouldn't budge. _Maybe Sebastian just doesn't trust me at all, _he thought miserably. _Maybe we'll never be friends. _"Okay," Kurt said sadly. Sebastian stared at him again, as if trying to understand him. Their eyes met and Kurt shuffled uneasily.

It felt like hours to Kurt. _Again. _He didn't know what to do except stare back, into Sebastian's beautiful green eyes - not being able to look away. The feeling was bittersweet; bitter because he could see sad untold stories swimming endlessly in his eyes, trying to find a way to go away but he had nothing he could do. Sweet because his heart was thrumming so fast that he couldn't even breathe.

"Well, I gotta go," Kurt said quickly, his eyes flickering back and forth. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Goodbye," Sebastian said, looking defeated.

Kurt, not being able to contain himself, pulling Sebastian into a tight hug. Sebastian stayed frozen before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kurt, looking confused. Sebastian was so, _so _warm and Kurt wanted to stay in his arms forever. "Call me if you need me, okay?" Kurt asked after pulling away.

"Oh, uh... okay," Sebastian said blankly, looking lost. Kurt could see his cheeks turning slightly pink and Kurt knew that he was blushing too.

After another quick hug, Kurt said goodbye again and walked off.

* * *

Kurt felt extremely bored being next to Karofsky and he had no idea why because usually his friend always made him laugh. Maybe it was because of the way he says things that made absolutely no sense at all.

He hasn't seen Sebastian since they went to the movies but eventhough Kurt wouldn't admit it, he missed him like crazy. They haven't been texting because Kurt has been so busy with school work and other crap like that. Sebastian hasn't been coming to their house to visit Finn either, maybe he was busy too. Nevertheless, Kurt wanted to see him again and he didn't know _why._

"Karofsky, how is you and the whole 'coming out' thing going?" Kurt asked, dying to change the subject, staring at his cheesecake, poking it in boredom. Lima Bean was now the place him and Karofsky hung out but part of him wanted to hang out with someone else. Karofsky _was _his best friend but he wanted to hang around with other people too.

Karofsky let out a sad sigh. "I can't even come out to anyone," he mumbled. "Ever since Sebastian said it was a bad idea. Maybe he's right."

Kurt shook his head. "He can't control you, Dave. Besides he's kinda-" As if right on cue, Sebastian walked in, dressed in his Dalton Academy Uniform, going to the counter to buy some coffee. "Never mind. Anyway, what's a straight guy doing in a gay bar anyway?"

Karofsky stared at him in confusion. "Sebastian's n-"

Karofsky's cellphone rang and he groaned, answering it. "It's my dad," he mumbled. "I gotta go now, Kurt. See you later, okay?"

"Alright, see you," Kurt said. Karofsky left and Kurt quickly covered his face with the Vogue magazine in his hand - hoping Sebastian didn't see him. Sebastian's eyes were fixed on a book he was reading and Kurt was thanking the book for drawing his attention away from him. He heard the doors of Lima Bean open and he noticed his two friends, Brittany and Santana together, holding one another's hands.

Brittany gave Kurt a little wave when she noticed him but Kurt was confused because he saw Santana walking over to Sebastian, with Brittany following after her. Sebastian looked up at them, confused and Santana said something that made him look at her in a stunned way. Sebastian said something and Santana replied, with that _look _on her face. Kurt had to resist the urge to barf.

_She's asking him out to have sex or a threesome or whatever, _Kurt thought in disgust, watching the two of them talking, noticing the frowns on Brittany and Santana's face. Santana said something again, looking pissed and Sebastian said something that made her roll her eyes and storm off, Brittany following behind her, muttering something like, "Why are they all playing for the different team?"

Kurt froze. Playing for a different team?

He heard Sebastian sigh. "You don't have to hide yourself, Kurt. For whatever the reason is."

Kurt felt his face flush, feeling like a stalker or something. "Sorry."

Sebastian smiled at him, not a smirk this time. "No need to say you're sorry. Now, may I know _why _you're eavesdropping on me and those girls back then?"

"Ummm... I... You're... gay?"

Sebastian stared at Kurt as if he asked him if he was human. "Wait, you don't know about that?" he asked. "Almost everyone knows. Why do you think I go to a _gay _bar, then?"

Kurt lowered his head. "God, why didn't I figure that out?" he mumbled. "And why did I say you didn't know how coming out feels like?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, you _were _mean."

"Hey, I'm saying sorry and you say I'm mean?" Kurt said, angry and amused at the same time.

"It's true," Sebastian smirked.

Kurt felt himself relaxing, glad that Sebastian is back to his normal self. "Fine," Kurt pouted. "But you owe me a cheesecake."

Sebastian smiled again. "Anything you want."

* * *

**Wow, I'm not really happy with how that turned out because I can't help but feel it's too rushed. Originally, this chapter and the next one was supposed to be together but it was too long. And besides, the angsty moments are coming so I want to give you fluffy moments as much as I can.**

**Review please? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeez, late update again ;_; Sorry about that. I wasn't happy with what I written and I keep deleting parts. :( If Karofsky or any characters are acting OOC, please tell me :)**

**Once again, thank you for all your reviews - I love them so, _so_ much! A special thanks goes to the anon that reviewed Chapter 3 after I posted Chapter 7 by saying that Kurt was out of character and the chapter was confusing. I hope you review again, anon, because reviews like those is what makes the story better. :D**

**Another reply to the second anon who asked to see Inreto. Sorry, but I lost the file :( I'll try my best to write it back.**

**Special thanks to my best friend Kerwin for helping me again and always being there for me. :D *hugs* **

**NOTE: Blaine is absent in this chapter but he'll back for the next one.**

* * *

**Glad You Came - Chapter 8**

* * *

Kurt hated to admit it but ever since Karofsky stared at him in a strange way when he first told him he was gay, he's been feeling a little uneasy whenever they're together. Karofsky has been doing... strange things to him like trying to impress him or grab his attention. He even pulled the chair for him at restaurants. Kurt was beginning to think that maybe Karofsky liked him. Sadly, Kurt didn't like him back and he only wanted Karofsky as a friend _only. _

Kurt became suspicious but for a moment, he decided to try and stop thinking ridiculous thoughts like that.

"So... did you tell your dad yet?" Kurt asked Karofsky as he licked his orange popsicle. Despite the fact that it was clearly autumn, Kurt couldn't help but eat popsicles because he remembered loving them a lot back when he was a kid. His mother always bought them for him, no matter what time of the year it was. It sounded ridiculous to many people but... even the slightest things like eating popsicles reminded him of her. "I'm guessing you didn't by that expression on your face."

Karofsky frowned. "Don't talk like that to me, Kurt. You know how hard this is."

"Yes, I know but it's going to be all right. Your dad loves you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind his own son being gay," Kurt said. "That's why they're called family, Dave. They'll be there for you no matter what happens."

"Kurt, I know you're trying to make me feel better but I just need my own time to think, okay?" Karofsky said sharply that made Kurt raise his eyebrow. Karofsky sighed. "Sorry. I'm just so freaked out on knowing whether or not my dad will accept me for being gay."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "I know, I faced this before. You can get through this, I know you can."

"Thanks," Karofsky said and he began to mumble something but Kurt's eyes widened upon hearing the words. Karofsky probably didn't know he was listening.

"You don't know how much I love you, Kurt."

* * *

"Did you try telling him that you're not interested?" Mercedes asked, glancing at where Karofsky was sitting before looking back; just to make sure he wasn't listening. That's how Kurt has been lately - like a radar programmed to know wherever Karofsky was and although Kurt didn't want to do this to his good friend, Karofsky was creeping him out.

"I didn't," Kurt admitted, picking at his soufflé, not having the appetite to eat at that moment. "How do I say something like that? It's heartless."

"But you like Blaine," Mercedes pointed out. "Or maybe the Smythe boy-"

"I _don't _like Sebastian," Kurt said immediately in a very protective and defensive manner, almost snapping. "He's just-" He paused, not really sure if they were friends or still enemies. "I don't like him. I will never forgive myself if I ever fall in love with that boy. He's not built for relationships, Cedes. And I'm not built for having relationships will people like Sebastian."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, as if to say _really? _before deciding that she shouldn't bother about Sebastian right now. At the moment, they can't be arguing about Sebastian when they had to think about Karofsky. "Anyway, you can't just lead Karofsky on."

Kurt sighed sadly, burying his face in his hands before slumping down on the cafeteria table. _Who knew this would be so complicated? _he thought. "And how do I do that, Mercedes? I like him, but only as a friend - so how do I say, _'No, I'm sorry - I only want to be your friend.' _without knowing if it will break his heart? I can't do that - I just... I can't do that."

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know about you but I wouldn't break his heart if I were you. But at the same time, I wouldn't want to lead him on. Anyway, how do you know that he likes you?" she asked, looking interested and curious to know. Kurt didn't want to tell her but he groaned, remembering that he always promised to tell her everything.

"He... He said he loves me, okay?" Kurt whispered, afraid that anyone else would hear. Sure enough, Mercedes's jaw dropped.

"He _what?" _Mercedes yelped and Kurt nearly jumped out of his seat when the students surrounding them turned to look their way. Even Karofsky looked over to see what was going on. "Right in _front of you? _Oh my God, Kurt! Are you saying that he said he l-"

"Shhhh!" Kurt hissed. "Not so loud, Mercedes - they can hear you!"

"I'm sorry," Mercedes whispered. "But I can't believe it!"

"Up to this moment, neither can I," Kurt groaned. "And no, I heard him mumble it but I know he was talking about me because I was the only person there and he said_ 'if only you knew how much I love you.' _There is no way he was talking about someone else."

Finn tapped Kurt's shoulder and Kurt turned around. "Oh my God, _Finn, _were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Kurt demanded angrily. "I told you, if I don't try to listen to what you're doing with Quinn behind locked doors, I suggest you return the favour - like I want to listen to whatever you're doing, anyway." Kurt shuddered slightly, getting horrible flashbacks when Finn didn't lock the door and Kurt accidentally walked in on him and Quinn. What they were doing isn't hard to guess, considering it made Kurt so mortified.

Finn's cheeks flushed red as Mercedes stared at him suspiciously. "_Kurt," _he said a little too sharply. "We're not supposed to say that out loud - "

"What? That you and Quinn are having sex? The entire school knows that," Kurt said, ignoring that Mercedes raised her hand to protest about what he said.

"Can you just keep it down?" Finn asked, glancing at Rachel's way. Kurt sighed.

"You two boys better keep your hair together because I have to go and meet someone," Mercedes said. "Can I meet you later, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, Coach Sylvester is extremely pissed with me skipping Cheerios practice nowadays so I gotta get back there."

Mercedes nodded in understanding and walked off, waving goodbye.

"Fine. What do you want to tell me anyway?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know that Karofsky called, saying that he wanted to meet you later. I'm just here to deliver the message. He said seven o' clock at Breadstix tonight. Sounds like he's asking you on a date or something," Finn teased. "Though I always wanted you to date Sebastian because you two are like complete opposites and they said opposites attract so -"

"God, me and Sebastian aren't together!" Kurt said and he could almost hear his voice echo through the entire cafeteria. The entire place went silent and Kurt cursed underneath his breath while a few of the jocks began taunting him. "What else did he say, anyway?" Kurt asked, ignoring them. "Why does he want to meet me?"

"I don't know," Finn admitted. "He looked pretty eager. You not telling me something?"

Kurt stared deep into his stepbrother's eyes, suspicious, trying to pull the secrets out. "You _did_ heard me and Mercedes's conversation, didn't you?" he asked and Finn looked like he wanted to protest.

Finally, Finn sighed. "Yes I did," he admitted. "And I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! I tried to avoid listening but I just couldn't."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I knew it."

Finn mumbled another apology and he took a seat next to his brother. "Well, I never told you this before but Karofsky talks about you like, a lot of times that it was getting kinda annoying. Anyway, a few people began to tease about him being gay and all. He denied that he was gay but he say that 'Kurt is a nice guy!' so I kinda already know about this _Kurtofsky _thing."

"Finn, we're not together so don't combine our _names, _together!" Kurt hissed. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out - just like what you're doing now. Besides, I asked Sebastian what he thought about the whole Karofsky liking you thing and he said that he was surprised that you didn't notice it and that you had to be extremely blind not to see that he likes you," Finn said.

"Gee, thanks," Kurt said sarcastically. "Tell me more about Sebastian the next time he insults me, okay?"

"Whoa, that doesn't mean I agree with what he said. In fact, usually Sebastian would say something like _'I don't care about what's happening to Old Betty White' _ or something like that but I guess he just really wanted to insult you at that time. Anyway, he told me all about Karofsky wanting to date you but I couldn't exactly hear what Sebastian was saying because he was in a bad mood and whenever he is in one of his moods, he talks in this low, quiet voice so it was hard to hear what he was saying," Finn explained. "I didn't dare ask him to repeat the sentence because his eyes looked murderous."

"But I _don't _want to date Dave, Finn. After all this time, I have always seen him as a friend _only. _No more, no less and I never had any feelings for him. Like I said, I like Blaine. I've had crushes on many other boys, including you, but whenever I'm with Blaine, I feel _different. _There will always be this wild spark inside me whenever he's around but there's none of that when I'm around Karofsky," Kurt said, trying to see if Finn could understand but by the looks of it, Finn did.

"It's the same when I'm around Rachel," Finn said softly.

Kurt stared at him. "Then why are you still with Quinn?" he asked gently.

Finn sighed, looking away from where Sam and Rachel were sitting, kissing and holding one another. "I don't know, Kurt," he said. "But I can't help but think that I love Quinn too." Kurt made some kind of sarcastic choking noise and Finn rolled his eyes. "Okay, I know she's a little bit _difficult -"_

"'_A little bit?'_" Kurt asked innocently.

"Okay, fine," Finn groaned. "_Very _difficult but I still have feelings for her. What can I do about it?"

"Go to Rachel, tell her what you feel!" Kurt said.

"But what happens if she doesn't like me back?" Finn asked nervously. "And she has a boyfriend!"

"Finn, trust me. She still has feelings for you, I know she does," Kurt said. "A girl couldn't get over a guy _that _fast. And about Sam, he would understand. Trust me, just tell her and you might actually have a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to be free with the person you really love."

* * *

"Going out with Karofsky, I'm guessing?" Sebastian asked upon seeing Kurt going on his way to Breadstix. Kurt almost yelped in surprise when he saw Sebastian standing there but he managed to calm down - it _was _only Sebastian. He walked stiffly over to him, his legs sore from all the Cheerios practice he had to go through and all the acrobatics Sue asked him to do for going AWOL from the Cheerios without her permission. "You're lucky that you don't have to wait long, your boyfriend came thirty minutes early."

"What, Karofsky? He's not my boyfriend, Sebastian," Kurt groaned, staring intently into Sebastian's green eyes and Kurt swore that they were capable of drawing all your secrets out.

"And yes, I'm on my way to meet Karofsky but do you mind showing me the way?" Kurt asked innocently, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sebastian stared back just as intently as he was doing, still smirking but he looked genuinely confused and maybe a little suspicious as well. Maybe even panicked but Kurt thought he imagined it because it was there only for half a second. "Because I clearly remember myself being 'extremely blind'. Wasn't that what you called me, Sebastian?"_  
_

Sebastian froze (or maybe he was just standing there stiffly) and he stared deep into Kurt's eyes, silent. Although Kurt has been insulted and teased many times before, he didn't know why he was feeling so enraged and so pissed off but deep inside, he felt so broken and so... torn apart. Why for him? - for Sebastian? Why not Blaine? Why not _anyone else?_

Finally, after standing there for what felt like hours for Kurt, Sebastian spoke. "Finn told you, I'm guessing?"

"Yes he did!" Kurt snapped viciously. "But why would _you _care? I'm probably as worthless as dust to you!"

"Now, Kurt. Don't presume that," Sebastian said in a low and dangerous voice, his expression still the same but Kurt could feel that he was angry.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing - it was as if his body was completely under control. "I'm probably invisible to you - I'm like _nothing!_ I thought we were friends - _I thought you cared about me!_" Kurt's eyes widened and he swore he would've done anything to pull that last line back.

Sebastian stopped moving. Kurt swore that not even a muscle moved and his eyes were fixed on Kurt, like he was trying to figure him out - what he was trying to say. For a second there, Kurt thought that Sebastian _was _going to say that he cared for Kurt because the boy's green eyes were swimming with something unreadable, but clearly emotional.

"I don't care about anyone," Sebastian said coldly. "I only care about myself. Who ever said anything about caring about _you?_ You mean absolutely _nothing _to me so why would you matter? Go on, go to your boyfriend - run along now, Kurt. You don't want to keep him _waiting." _

Kurt stared at Sebastian's cold glare before he took a step back, wandering what was going on in Sebastian's head; he would have done anything to find out. For an odd reason, Kurt had the serious urge to cry or scream - scream until he didn't feel the pain any more.

_You mean absolutely nothing to me._

Kurt meant nothing to Sebastian.

For whatever reason, he wanted someone to hold him close to him. He wanted Sebastian to -

Kurt stopped his thoughts immediately, staring at Sebastian for one last second before turning around and walking away slowly. For the first time ever, Kurt never felt as lost as he did today, right there, on his way to Breadstix to meet Karofsky - and he didn't even panic. He couldn't even feel anything; his heart just refused to feel emotions.

_I mean nothing to him._

* * *

Kurt saw Karofsky standing at the entrance to Breadstix. If his legs weren't aching so much, it would've been easier for Kurt to make his way up the _extremely short _staircase that led to Karofsky and the entrance. Karofsky had this overjoyed look on his face and Kurt was happy to see him as well - but Kurt too upset to smile so he just waved. Luckily, Karofsky didn't notice.

Upon walking into Breadstix, the first person who caught Kurt's eye was, of course, none other than Sebastian Smythe.

With another boy.

Kurt could feel something steaming inside of him as he watched the blond-haired boy and Sebastian talking about something, _laughing_ about something. He began to wonder if this was Sebastian's boyfriend because Kurt could tell that they were close. Although they weren't really touching, Kurt felt very annoyed.

"Kurt?" Karofsky called.

"Yes? What?" Kurt blurted, turning his attention back to Karofsky and the waitress. "Oh, I'll have the linguine with tuna puttanesca and some diet coke, please." The waitress nodded and she repeated their orders before walking away. This time, Kurt was now doing his very best to _not _pay attention to Sebastian and the mysterious boy so he made sure he was facing Karofsky or _anywhere _that wasn't at Sebastian's direction at all times, repeating the words '_I don't care, I don't care, I don't_ _care'_ again and again in his head.

Karofsky cleared his throat before speaking. "So, Kurt. Are you interested in anyone?" he asked slowly.

Kurt's eyes widened. _Uh oh. _"Ummm, wow. That's some way to start a conversation. Yes, I kinda have a thing going on with Blaine Anderson..." he said, fiddling with his fork.

"Why?" Karofsky asked, sounding a bit... upset?

"Oh, because he's really cute, friendly, smart, loveable - I could go on for days and days but he's just... _special, _you know?" Kurt said.

"Well Kurt," Karofsky said. "I don't really think he'll be more than a crush anyway. I mean, people always say that if you know why you like a certain person, it means that you don't really love them after all. So honestly, don't waste your time with Anderson. You're better off with someone else."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, detecting desperation in his friend's voice. "What do you mean? It wouldn't hurt to try a relationship with Blaine, right? He's so sweet - he wouldn't hurt anyone." Kurt felt something protective and angry rising inside of him. Blaine couldn't break his heart - no way. Now, he knew that Karofsky was just desperate for him because he was another gay person he knew well. He didn't care if he was happy with Blaine. _And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worst. _

"I'm just saying that I know guys, Kurt. If you want someone, grab someone who already _does _want you."

The waitress came over and served their food and drinks. Kurt twirled the pasta around his fork and almost rammed the fork down his throat. He was just so angry at Karofsky - the person who he thought was his friend. He understood that Karofsky liked him but why did he _expect _Kurt to just fall into his arms? Just because Karofsky liked him? "Ummm, thank you so much for that," Kurt said angrily.

The anger radiating from him must've been so deadly because Karofsky zipped his mouth immediately. Kurt didn't care though. _He doesn't understand, _Kurt told himself. _No one understands Blaine. __He's the sweetest most amazing person I have ever met. _

The sound of Karofsky's phone ringing broke the silence and Karofsky took it out of his pocket. He read the text slowly and kept it back. "What was that about?" Kurt asked curiously, having kind forgotten about what he was feeling mad about.

"Just something from Finn. He's just telling us to prepare to go to the football camp tomorrow," Karofsky said, twirling his spaghetti around his fork. Kurt began to wonder why Finn didn't tell him about it but he probably would have said something like _"We're not married."_

This time, it was Kurt's phone that rang and it was a message from Finn.

**_From: Finn (Monday, 8.32PM)_**_  
I'm guessing you just saw me text Karofsky. I forgot to tell you about it, if you're wondering why didn't tell you - I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Tomorrow, I'm going to have to go to football camp. Just wanted to let you know now. I'm going to be back in three days :)_

_**From: Kurt (Monday, 8.32PM)  
**But Dad and Carole are going to Washington DC and I'm going to be stuck alone?  
_

**_From: Finn (Monday, 8.33PM)_**_  
You have Rachel and Mercedes, so I'm sure there won't be much of a problem. But if you still think you're going to be lonely, I know the perfect man for the job. ;)_

Kurt immediately thought of one person who Finn had asked to spend time with Kurt.

Blaine.

* * *

**Kerwin decided to make the fluffy moments longer and I agree, and I also needed to do something, so this chapter was completely necessary. Thanks a lot to you guys for staying to the story for this long! **


End file.
